Stuck Here With You
by 0.Elizabeth Dawn.0
Summary: After the events of Breaking Dawn, Jonathan Uley just wants to get his old life back and go home to Seattle. He didn't ask to become a shapeshifter, and he certainly didn't ask to imprint on Tessa Cameron–the girl who has her eyes set on leaving for New York.
1. One Step Closer

**Chapter 1**

**"Everything you say to me **

**Takes me one step closer to the edge**

**And I'm about to break"**

**One Step Closer - Linkin Park**

**December 21, 2006**

**Jonathan Uley**

Jonathan pressed his forehead against the car window. His fingers fidgeted with the earbuds. The silence of the car ate at him.

Every Christmas, he and his parents made the drive from the city of Seattle to the tiny reservation La Push. His dad had grown up there before moving on to college and meeting his mom. The three of them had always stayed with his aunt and uncle in their small house. Uncle Harry had passed earlier in the year though. This would be Sue's first Christmas without him. Mom had worried about that, but it wasn't the reason for the silence in the car.

The tension in the car had only grown with the silence. Mom's hands gripped the steering wheel as if she were trying to choke it out. Dad wisely looked out his window, keeping his musing thoughts to himself. One wrong move, and there would be an explosion. Jonathan thought he could hear his heart beating louder. He gnawed on his bottom lip and tried to exist as little as he could in this moment.

Failing the fall semester had not been in his plans. Mom had spent most of the car ride fuming at him. Twenty-two minutes ago, she'd lost steam and settled for death gripping the steering wheel. He looked down at the earbuds hanging off of his fingers. Was it safe to listen to his music now? He had a feeling that, were he to pop in one of the earbuds, Mom would start her yelling again. He'd leave the music off, but that didn't stop the tension around him. Maybe it would be better to chance it. No.

They passed through Forks, and then he caught a flash of the La Push sign. Jonathan's shoulders tensed when they pulled up to Sue's house. Mom breathed in deeply and let out a long sigh. The first noise inside the car for the last hour.

"We'll talk more about this later, Jonathan," she said, sounding tired. "Let's just try to enjoy the holidays for now."

He dared a quick look at his mom. "Okay." He whispered, unsure if she was expecting a response.

Aunt Sue already had the door open for them by the time they had climbed out of the car. She smiled at them, but, as if she knew what a long Christmas this was going to be, her eyes were tight and worried.

"Lucas, Anna, Jonathan." Sue hugged each of them before they had a chance to put their bags down. Everyone smiled and the chatter began.

"How was the drive?"

"Long," his dad said.

"How are you, Sue?" his mom asked.

Sue nodded her head. "Things could be better, but we're doing good."

"Where are Seth and Leah?" Jonathan asked. For a split second, her smile faltered, but she laughed. "Oh, they're out with . . . friends. They promised to be here for dinner though."

He hadn't seen his cousins since Harry's funeral back in the spring. How had they been?

"You can go put your stuff in Seth's room, Jonathan." Sue suggested. Seth was only a year younger than him but was still a cool kid. Over excitable and hard to shut up, but still cool. Leah used to be fun, but she'd grown distant in the last two years. He remembered his parents whispering about a fiancé who dumped her for one her cousins on the other side of the family. How was she now?

Seth's room was pristine. Jonathan stopped at the doorway and wondered if he should continue. Never, had Seth Clearwater's room been so clean before. He remembered finding moldy pizza under his bed once last year. Jonathan felt bad putting his bag on the floor, the room was so clean. There was an air mattress already blown up for him. His parents' voices mixed with Sue's out in the living room.

"I had lost track of the days," Sue said, laughing a little. "It wasn't until your phone call the other day that I realized Christmas was on Monday. Things have been so hectic around here. You wouldn't believe."

"You said that you started at the hospital in Forks again."

"Yes. Conditions changed. Things aren't as bad as they used to be. And anyway, the pay is better there then doing the homecare."

He should probably stay in here. Even with Aunt Sue in the room, he wasn't sure how long Mom could pretend that she wasn't infuriated with him. He bit his bottom lip. It wasn't as if he was the only person to have failed a few classes. Why was she making such a big deal out of it? Sure, he should have studied more, should have snuck out with friends less, should have actually done some of the homework. It wasn't a fun feeling to see F's staring back at you at the end of the semester, but why did Mom have to act like he had killed someone?

A sting in his mouth snapped him out of his thoughts. He tasted blood. Had he bit through his lip? He rubbed at it, pushing back the sudden angry thoughts.

Rummaging through his bag, he ignored the conversations in the living room and pulled out one of his books to pass the time.

o~O~o

"Woah."

That was the only thing Jonathan could say when his cousins finally came home. They were tall. Seth had to have at least a half a foot taller than he was. Leah towered over everyone in the room. Even Mom's and Dad's eyebrows shot up to their hairlines.

"What are they feeding you here?" Dad asked, still looking shocked.

"It's called a growth spurt, Lucas." Sue rolled her eyes. "Remember when Jonathan shot up a foot a few summers ago?"

"Hey, Aunt Anna, Uncle Lucas." Seth grinned at each of them before walking over to Jonathan.

"That is not fair. You aren't supposed to be getting taller than me." Jonathan muttered as he looked up to meet his cousin's eyes.

Seth shrugged. "It's in the genes."

"Not mine, apparently."

"What's for dinner, Mom?" Leah asked.

"We're going to the diner in Forks for dinner tonight."

Both Seth and Leah shared a look with each other before staring back at their mother.

Seth cleared his throat and chuckled. "Is, uh, Charlie going to be there too?"

Sue folded her arms. "No. This is a family dinner."

"Charlie?" Mom asked at the same time Dad said, "Charlie Swan? The police chief?"

"He was a friend of Harry's," Sue said, giving her kids pointed looks. They backed down.

Something was off. Jonathan couldn't exactly say what it was, but something was. Seth was grinning and joking, but none of the emotion seemed to be reaching his eyes. He was the happiest kid in the room normally. Leah had shadows under her eyes as if she hadn't slept in weeks. Dad had said to be prepared for things to be less than joyful this year because of Harry's death, but none of his extended family looked particularly mournful. Their eyes . . .they all seemed . . . scared. That didn't make any sense, though. He was probably just overthinking things.

He laughed to himself. Now why couldn't he have overthought math homework?

The diner had a cramped feeling to it. There were too many pictures and things on the wall and the heater was on too high. Jonathan felt he would knock something over if he moved too much in between the tables. Seth and Leah expertly weaved through the diner to the largest booth in the back corner.

"I'm starving." Seth moaned. Leah began flipping through the menu. Jonathan slid into the booth next to Seth. Just the three of them took over most of the booth. Sue took Mom and Dad to the booth next to theirs.

"How have you been, man?" Seth asked.

Failing high school, unsuccessfully avoiding Dad's disappointed eyes and Mom's wrath. Trying to figure out what's up with his cousins.

"Good. You?"

Seth paused for a second, and then nodded. "As good as it can get, I guess."

Leah scoffed quietly. "Yeah, you could say that."

Seth hit his sister lightly. She scowled at him and rolled her eyes. Jonathan began to bite at his lip before a flash of pain made him remember he had bit through it.

"What happened to your lip?" Leah leaned on her hand.

"Accidently bit it earlier."

Seth cocked his head to the side and sucked in air. "Yikes, that looks like it hurts."

"Do anything fun this year?" Jonathan asked quickly.

Leah snorted. "Oh, you know. Killed a few people, ran away from home, the usual."

"Uh huh. Sounds fun?"

She snorted again.

"Leah thinks she's funnier than she actually is." Seth whispered loudly. "Just go along with it."

That was most of dinner. Leah was snarky. Seth attempted to crack jokes. The food was okay. The heat was still too high. Wasn't anyone else getting hot? Before the server brought the dessert, Leah suddenly seemed intent on studying Jonathan.

"Are you okay?" She asked, all of the snark gone.

"Just hot." He smiled weakly at her.

"You're sweating. A lot." She eyed his forehead. Seth's smile faded from his lips.

"The heater is probably on too high? You guys aren't hot?"

Leah was silent for a long moment, doing nothing but staring at him. She got up and left the booth without saying anything else. She went straight to her mom and leaned down to whisper something in her ear. Sue suddenly went rigid. Then everyone seemed to be crowding around the booth.

"Honey, are you sick?" Mom asked.

Sue placed her hand on his forehead and grimaced. "He's got an awful fever. We need to take him home. I have some medication he can take there."

Jonathan pushed his aunt's hands away. "Guys, I'm fine. It's just too hot in here."

"Sue's a nurse. Listen to her," Mom said before placing her hand on his cheek. Immediately, she snapped her hand back. "You're burning up!"

"Seth, help him to the car."

"I can walk." Jonathan stood up and held up his hands. Outside, the winter air felt amazing on his skin. He immediately felt better. His mom practically pushed him into the car when he paused.

Sue sped down the road, definitely ignoring the speed limit. Leah spat words quickly and quietly into her phone. Jonathan only caught a name: Jacob. Maybe a new boyfriend?

"Really, I'm fine." Jonathan tried to protest the fever pills and water Sue offered once they were inside.

"Drink that and go take a cold shower." She demanded.

Sighing in defeat, he downed the pills, took the shower, and, still under Sue's command, went to bed. She gave him an ice pack before promising to return in a while with a new one.

Jeez. Jonathan groaned. Had everyone gone crazy? What was with the overreaction? Maybe it was a nurse thing. Sue probably saw a lot in the hospital. At least her version of overreacting was icepacks and an overflow of comforting words. Better than Mom by a long shot.

Sue had sent him to bed early to get some rest, but he barely got his eyes shut for longer than a few minutes before she'd come in and check his temperature. He could hear voices in the living room, though couldn't hear what was being said. Every time Sue pulled out the thermometer she paled and quickly replaced the ice packs.

It was about two in the morning, when she exhaled in relief.

"98.8 degrees." She whispered. "Thank God."

"Told you I was fine." Jonathan mumbled, not bothering to open his eyes.

"Shh . . . Get some sleep." Her hand brushed against his cheek again, but it was a loving touch rather than a clinical one. "We don't want that fever coming back."

She didn't close the bedroom door all the way on her way out.

"Are Lucas and Anna still sleeping?" she asked.

"Yes." Leah spoke quietly. "Do you think he's okay? He's not going to . . ."

"No. His temperature is normal now. I can't believe I was so stupid. I didn't even think about what his coming here could mean."

"He's only half Quileute." Leah said.

"Still, he needs to stay away from Forks. How many of them are there now?"

"I don't know. But there are three more of us now. Jacob thinks there will be more."

"I'm afraid so." Sue sighed. "Leah, I think-"

"Wait." Leah interrupted her. She softly closed the door. Their voices faded as they walked away.

Jonathan slipped into sleep, barely aware of their conversation.

o~O~o

"Dude, we totally thought you were going to die." Bits of egg flew from Seth's mouth when he spoke. Jonathan ate another bit of bacon.

"Maybe you should listen to me next time."

"Hah, Mom's a nurse. Remember?"

He'd woken up, still fine, but that hadn't stopped Sue and his mom from checking his forehead once more.

Sue laughed. "Sorry, Jonathan. You wouldn't believe the things I've seen in patients who 'just have a fever'."

Bowls of eggs, bacon, and biscuits sat on the table in between the six of them. Everyone had filled up their plates at least twice. Seth filled up another plate and Leah ate another large biscuit with honey.

"I'm glad you're okay," Mom said.

Jonathan waved off their comments. "That restaurant had its heater up way too high. You think I could sue the place?"

Everyone chuckled.

"What have you two been up to?" Dad asked Seth and Leah.

Mom brightened up. "Yes, how have you two been?"

They both smiled and shrugged. "Good."

"Oh, come on." Mom buttered a small biscuit. "Tell us some details. Are you dating anyone? Have you gone anywhere fun? Passed all your finals?"

The last question punched through Jonathan's gut. His lips flattened into a hard line.

Leah and Seth both shrugged again.

"We're really not that interesting, Aunt Anna." Seth admitted.

"Oh please," Sue laughed, "Seth's too modest. The school just called two days ago. All A's." Her eyes beamed with pride for her son. "I really don't know how he did it."

"Really?" Mom's voice took on a new tone. She quirked an eyebrow at Jonathan. "Good for you, Seth. I always say that hard work leads to success. Wouldn't you say so, Jonathan."

He froze. His thoughts froze. His body froze.

When he got control of himself, he pushed back his chair. "I think forgot something in your car last night, Sue. I'll be right back."

He was out the front door before anyone could say anything. He paced the driveway twice, breathing heavily.

A hand pulled on his arm. He glared at the hand and yanked himself away from his mother.

"What is your problem?" she demanded. "You think you can just storm off like that?"

"My problem?" His voice was low. "What was with rubbing that in back there? I get it, okay, Mom. I screwed up. I failed my classes. I'll go to summer school and make it up. Why are you making such a big deal out of this?"

"Don't talk back to me like that." She grabbed his arm again. "And don't try to make me feel guilty for your mistakes."

Jonathan didn't step back. Anger wasn't an emotion he felt often. Sure, he got annoyed sometimes, but this pure anger building up inside him felt foreign. Inside, he had frozen when the feeling shot up his spine. Now, he shook. The hostility in his eyes made his mom let go of his arm. She began speaking again, but he couldn't make out what she was saying.

People began screaming.

"Anna! Get Back!"

"Jonathan!"

Then he went blind with rage.


	2. High Hopes

**Chapter 2**

**"Had to have high, high hopes for a living**

**Shooting for the stars when I couldn't make a killing**

**Didn't have a dime, but I always had a vision**

**Had to have high, high hopes."**

**High Hopes - Panic! At the Disco**

**Tessa Cameron**

"Yes!"

Tessa began to dance around the kitchen table letting the excitement burst out of her. Her little brother raised an eyebrow in question, whether to what she was holding in her hand or to the weird jumping spazzing movements she was making, she didn't know, but also didn't care. Who would care what others were thinking when something this amazing had happened?

"And all of you thought I was crazy!" She shouted.

Immediately, plans began to form in her head, and she couldn't help but add another weird jump before she ran to her` brother waving the letter in front of his face. He kept eating his cereal keeping a straight face. Eh. What could you expect from a little brother?

"What are you yelling about?"

She turned to meet her older brother's annoyed face. He groggily sat up on the couch. Since Eliot had chosen his cereal over her good news, she held the letter up to Jared.

"Yeah, 'cause I can see that from all the way over here." He groaned and rubbed his face with his hand.

"I got my acceptance letter for the summer program in New York!" she beamed, too happy to return a sarcastic quip at him.

Eliot slow clapped, spoon in hand. "Congrats, sis!" He smiled before shoving another spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

"Yeah? And where exactly are you going to get the money to pay for it?" Jared snorted.

"Dude!" Eliot threw his spoon into the living room, but Jared caught it before it hit him in the face. Another flash of annoyance crossed his eyes before he shot the spoon back. Eliot didn't have enough time to catch it before it smacked his arm.

"Really?" He shouted back.

"You threw it first." Jared rolled his eyes.

"Yeah! Because I was defending Tessa!"

Jared sat up straighter. "All I'm saying is that we don't have money for stupid things like summer camp."

"That's what scholarships are for, jackass." Tessa snapped back. "And it's not 'summer camp'. It's an early college program. I can actually earn college credits while I'm there!"

"And what's that going to do for you?"

She glared. "It can help me get into better colleges. I'm going to get out of here and actually do something with my life."

Jared shot off the couch. "You know why I'm not going to college!"

Eliot snorted at the same time Tessa did. "Yeah, you're a 'protector' of the tribe."

Whatever that even meant. All she ever saw her older brother do was hang around the other tall, shirtless guys trying to act cool. He claimed they guarded La Push and met up with the council. Even if that was true, it was a pretty lame excuse to keep living with their parents. He could have at least gotten a real job and gotten his own apartment. She and Eliot had made a bet for how many years he'd keep staying here last week.

"He'll still be here after you move out," she had told Eliot.

Eliot shrugged. "Don't forget he has a girlfriend."

Kim Conwell, the poor girl, had been dating her brother since last year. She was gushy and hinted at weddings and kids way too much. "Please," Tessa rolled my eyes. "They'll be having their honeymoon here. They'll probably just wait for Mom and Dad to die and just keep living here."

"You don't want the family house?" Eliot asked.

She just gave him a look. "You think I want to stay here the rest of my life?"

"So, what's your bet?" Eliot grinned.

"Realistically speaking?" She paused for a moment thinking. "Five more years."

"I think you're underestimating the power of the girlfriend. He'll want to get his own place, so they can live together. I'll say two years, three at the most."

They shook hands officially starting their fifty-dollar bet.

"What do you protect us from?" Eliot said, bring Tessa back to the present. "The librarian?"

"No," she cut in. "Not even they could stop Miss Smotch from terrorizing the good people of La Push."

Both of them snickered, not paying much attention Jared at this point.

"No, you're right, Tessa! Maybe something less threatening . . . like those wolves."

She couldn't help it as she joined in Eliot's howling laughter. There was a pack of wolves who lived up in the mountains since a few years ago. Sometimes they came around the area.

"M-Maybe," she gasped through the laughter. "Maybe they protect us from the vampires!"

The front door slammed. Jared had disappeared. The two younger siblings calmed down, still giggling a bit.

"Okay, maybe that was a little too far." Eliot said before slurping the milk in his bowl. "I mean. The council did confirm that Jared and the others were working for the reservation. And bringing up the old stories was a bit low . . . You know how he gets about all that stuff."

He still had a shadow of a smile in his face despite his words.

"When he stops making fun of my plans, I'll stop making fun of his job." She huffed, annoyed that he was trying to be the good guy.

Holding up his hands in surrender, Eliot shrugged. "He does have a point though. How are you planning to pay for New York? You and I both know it's not cheap. I mean, how much is a plane ticket alone? Mom and Dad won't be able to help all that much."

He grabbed the cereal box on the table and studied it for a moment, probably debating whether to have more or not.

Tessa slumped down at the table. "Scholarships, savings, jobs . . . I'll do it."

"It's just a huge thing to travel so far so suddenly. I mean, we've hardly ever left the state much less the peninsula."

"I thought you were on my side," she said as he poured more cereal into his bowl.

"I am. You want to go to this program. It's an awesome opportunity. I totally support that, but you have to make sure you can get the costs covered before you get your hopes up."

Jeez, Tessa thought. Her fifteen-year old brother was handing _her_ life advice.

She stared down at the letter in her hands. He fingers gripped the paper as if it would vanish, taking her whole future with it.

"I don't want to get stuck here, Eliot," She whispered. "This could really help me get into a university in New York. I'm tired of the small town life. I'm tired of feeling like I can't do anything because we don't have money."

A car pulled into the gravel driveway. They both looked toward the front door.

"Mom and Dad are home," she said.

Eliot cursed and scrambled to throw the cereal box into the cabinet and rinse the dishes before they came in. She laughed at him.

"You think Jared will be back soon? We kinda did insult him . . . I think something might be going on with him. Lately, he's been so weird." Eliot looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Yeah, he's just going for one of his runs. He'll be back. And I'm sure he's fine."

Tessa looked at the back door Jared had gone through, grimacing.

Before she brushed her older brother out of her mind, she couldn't help but think that it'd been months since he'd gotten angry enough to leave the house. She'd thought that phase of his angsty teenage years had been over finally.

At least Eliot was still a nice younger brother. Well, mostly.

He settled at the table again, and they waited for their parents to walk in the door.

She read the acceptance letter again, thinking of what would happen if she went there in the summer. Maybe the college would accept her when she was a senior next year applying for colleges.

As long as she got away from La Push, she didn't care what happened next.


	3. Wolf

**Chapter 3**

**"I hope for a trace to lead me back home from this place**

**But there was no sound. There was only me and my disgrace."**

**Wolf - First Aid Kit**

**Jonathan Uley**

_We are going to die. _

_There are not enough of us to fight. The vampires are going to kill all of us. Too young to die . . . my family needs me . . . I'm scared . . . I'll never see her again . . . going to die . . . I don't want to die . . . we don't want to die!_

_Enough._

_The alpha's voice cuts through our panic. His is the only clear voice, but even he is part of our fear. _

_ We are protectors. We protect our own, and the child is one of ours. We do this for her, and we do this for our own imprints and families. _

_His thoughts become our own. We will join the Cullens and stand with them against the Volturi. _

_They're here. We hesitate before moving away from the trees and exposing ourselves in the clearing. A living wall of black cloaks waits for us. _

_Between us and the army of vampires waiting to kill us, where the vampires on our side should be, is a grave. The inscription is painfully easy to read._

_Here lies_

_Anna Bernice Uley_

_1961-2006_

Jonathan was on his feet immediately, whining at the nightmares that still haunted him. He tried shaking the images from his head. Snow flew from his fur. The stuff hadn't stopped falling since last week. A piece landed on his nose and melted quickly.

_At least we can't get cold anymore!_

Jonathan winced away from the voice in his head. He couldn't help hearing the other wolves' thoughts any more than he could stop any of them from hearing his own. They all shared a mind as wolves.

_It's kind of cool, though. It's like having a superpower! Reading minds!_

The other wolf was roughly a mile away from him. His name was Caleb. The kid was thirteen, and he was annoying.

_Hey, I'm not annoying!_

He wouldn't shut up. It was like his blood was made out of caffeine.

_At least I'm not like you._

Jonathan growled lightly and tried to push away from the other wolf's mind unsuccessfully. For the moment, at least it was only one other voice to deal with. The times when all of the wolves had shifted, he barely felt himself. All of the thoughts, emotions, and senses linked together like that should have made them all go insane. But he seemed to be the only one truly bothered by it.

He stared down at his feet—his paws. The claws on them.

He was a damn wolf. He scrunched his eyes shut, but still saw from Caleb's eyes. Groaning, Jonathan blinked his eyes open again. He had never heard the Quileute tribe's legends before. The impossible stories of vampires, werewolves, and spirits. Impossible stories that should just be _stories_.

Mom had never heard of the stories either.

Memories of the white hospital walls flashed through his mind. They weren't his memories. Leah and Seth had gone to see his mother in the hospital. He hadn't actually seen her since he phased. He wanted to. More than anything he wanted to wrap his arms around her and cry and beg for forgiveness. He was so stupid. So stupid to get mad about school.

Caleb was the one to wince now. The young wolf tried to give him space, more for his own sake than Jonathan's.

But Caleb couldn't escape, and neither could Jonathan. He wasn't the only one to explode into this thing. There were seventeen of them. Seven had only been like this for two weeks. The two of them were the only ones who couldn't go back to being human. Everyone else was able to shimmer away, locking their mind from everyone else. But they couldn't.

So, the only way Jonathan had been able to see his mom was through the memories of others. Bandages covered her chest and neck in the images in Seth's and Leah's minds. He didn't remember exploding into a wolf and attacking his mom. He didn't remember anything about those first minutes of being a wolf. But he had still seen what he had done. Try as they might, Seth and Leah couldn't hide what they saw him do. It was like one of those horror movies when the monster is finally shown. His mom had started to back away when he began to shake unnaturally. She was just out of reach when he exploded into a wolf. But she wasn't fast enough to escape when he lunged forward and raked his claws through her torso.

Jonathan whined and growled, trying desperately to banish the sight, but it was branded into his mind.

_Please stop._

Caleb shook his large head.

_I'm trying! _Jonathan snapped back.

_No wonder the others joined up with the other pack._

_I can't just stop thinking. I attacked my mom. I almost killed her. She could still die! How can I not think about that?_

_I know. I know. But neither of us have been able to phase back yet. The others can turn back human, but I can't get away from you or your thoughts. I don't want to have flashes of . . . that on repeat all day._

Their minds went silent for a short moment.

_I'm sorry. I just can't believe any of this is real. Maybe if it had just been the wolf thing. But my mom is in the hospital, and I can't see her because I'm trapped in this wolf. It's frustrating, and I just want this to stop. _

_You know, I haven't seen my family either. Sam said that he talked to them, but I can't exactly go around town like this. After that whole thing with those Volturi vampires, everyone got to go home and celebrate. _

_But not us._

_I just really miss them._ Caleb whimpered.

_We'll have to phase back eventually. _Jonathan gave effort to sound positive, but Caleb only huffed.

_What if . . . what if we're stuck like this forever? Are there any stories about that happening?_

Caleb tried answering his own question by going through all the stories he could remember.

Jonathan sighed. He wished that Sam could alpha command them to phase back, but apparently not even that could make them phase back. It just hurt. A lot. Not being able to follow an alpha command sucked.

If it hadn't been for Sam though, he might have actually finished killing off his mom. He winced. It was the first thing he remembered. Sam's voice screaming in his head. Others had been screaming too, but Sam's was the only one to cut through to his head. It was the alpha command that forced him to stop. Sam saved her.

_Shouldn't Sam be phasing in around now? _Caleb tried to guess the position of the sun through the clouds. _Wish I had a watch. _

_I wish I had my ipod._ Jonathan grumbled.

Music had done a pretty good job of calming him before. Maybe if he could listen to his music, he could turn human again. But earbuds didn't exactly fit in an oversized wolf's ears.

A shimmering echoed in their minds. There really wasn't any other way to describe it when a wolf phased in and joined the pack mind. Jonathan wasn't familiar enough with everyone's mind to tell who they were before they said who they were, but Sam's mind was immediately recognized. Maybe it had to do with him being the alpha.

_Hey, Sam! I was just thinking about when you would show up!_

Caleb began running toward where Sam was. He was close to his house, maybe a few miles away.

_Jonathan_

Sam couldn't see him, but he was looking straight at him.

_Your mother is getting checked out of the hospital. _

Sam quickly shared his memories of seeing Jonathan's mom walking out of the hospital with his dad supporting her.

_She's going be alright?_

He'd been promised that the best of doctors was taking care of her, but no one had brought any good news about her for days.

_Yes. She's fine. _

She was out of the hospital.

That same shimmering sounded in his head, except it seemed louder this time. He blinked as a part of his mind seemed to disappear. Wait . . . no. Not his mind. The pack mind. He looked down at himself.

He was human again.

* * *

"Slow down."

Jonathan shoved his arm through the sleeve of the shirt. When it got stuck, he pulled it harder until the fabric ripped.

Sam stood in front of him with his arms crossed; his lips quirked up into a smirk. Shaking his head, he turned around and jogged back inside his house to grab another shirt. Jonathan tossed the ruined fabric to the ground.

"Sorry." He said when Sam handed him another one.

"Slow down and be careful with your strength." Sam instructed.

"Got it."

He slipped into this one more easily and reached for the shoes. They were too big, but he didn't really care at the moment. When he was covered in clothes, Jonathan looked up at Sam.

He'd done it. He'd turned back human. Two long weeks of being stuck in a wolf's body and having absolutely no privacy was over. For now.

Sam chuckled. "Sorry. I didn't have time to get clothes that fit."

"These are fine. It's just nice to be wearing clothes again."

"Are you ready to see your mom, kid?"

The only times he had talked to Sam was when he couldn't hide anything. But Sam wouldn't be able to hear the sudden burst of confidence shatter now. Turning human again had been exhilarating. Jonathan had been on a high. He had somehow thought everything would be okay now that he had opposable thumbs again. But now.

He still remembered the blood that he spilled.

What if . . .

"Sam. What if she hates me. Or if she's scared of me?"

Sam sucked in a breath. "Well, that's hard to say. I haven't met her before, but you know my story."

Sam had hurt his imprint. He'd lost control too.

"I scarred Emily. I remember the guilt. Everything you're going through? I went through that too. These next steps for you are going to be the hardest. You're going to have to be brave. You're going to see what you did, and you won't know how to deal with it. Emily accepted me. The only reason she got angry with me was because I couldn't stop apologizing to her."

"Sam, I didn't just lose control and phase on my mom. I actually tried to kill her." Jonathan gritted his teeth. "You saw Seth and Leah's memories."

"You had no idea what the hell was happening. Anger fuels the first change. All of us were angry and confused when we phased for the first time. Any of us could have done what you did."

The younger wolf held his head in his hands.

"Emily accepted you because she had to. There was the imprint bond."

"That might be part of it. But your mom is bonded to you too. Not in the same way, of course, but true mothers don't abandon their children."

"I'm scared."

He could feel his heart pumping faster. His thoughts racing faster. Heat began to travel up his spine.

Hands gripped his shoulders. Sam stared into his eyes.

"Calm down, Jonathan."

The alpha command forced him to obey. His shoulders slumped and he closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

He had almost phased right there on Sam's porch. So stupid!

"Don't apologize. This is all new and terrifying to you. You're a new wolf, and control doesn't come easy at first. We all know."

"I'm not going alone, am I? To Sue's house?"

Sam couldn't hold back a snort. "Are you kidding? You think I'm going to let you go by yourself to face your parents?"

"Right. I'm dangerous."

Sam paused. "Yes. You could be, but if it were just a matter of protecting them, then I'd probably send someone else to do the job. You are in my pack, Jonathan. I honestly care more about you than your parents. Your wellbeing is my job as the alpha."

Neither spoke after that.

What could Jonathan expect? Fear? Inevitable. Anger? Definably. Hatred? Probably. Their son was a werewolf. A werewolf who had attacked one of them. But he was their son. Sam wasn't guaranteeing anything about how they would react. This was going to be hard. But there was a chance, that beyond the fear and anger, they would still see him. Maybe.

"Ready?" Sam finally asked.

"Not really, but we should go."

The drive wasn't too long. La Push wasn't particularly large. Sam's house to Sue's only took a matter of minutes to drive.

"I don't know if you've noticed," Sam started after they started going down the road, "but you do look different."

Jonathan whipped his head toward Sam. "Different how?"

"Like one of us. You're taller and more muscular."

He silently compared his arm to Sam's. It definably didn't look like much compared to Sam.

"You haven't been around normal humans yet, so I wanted to warn you about that."

"Thanks."

An idle thought in the back of his head wondered if he was taller than Seth now.

Snow flurries began to flutter around the truck. Sam blasted the heater and turned on the windshield wipers. Neither of them spoke the rest of the drive. Jonathan tried to predict his parents' reactions. He wasn't very optimistic, but there was a stubborn little hope that everything would be okay. He couldn't shake the hope, but he also couldn't help the worry gnawing in his stomach.

When they pulled up to Sue's house, he bit his bottom lip.

"Try focusing on staying calm. If you don't think you can control yourself, let me know immediately." Sam turned the key out of ignition and pulled himself from the car.

They walked slowly to the front door. Sue opened the door and her shoulders visibly relaxed.

"Jonathan." She said. She wrapped one of her arms around him briefly, before turning to Sam.

"We have a lot of explaining to do." She opened the door wider.

* * *

"My name is Sam Uley. I'm the alpha of the wolf pack here in La Push."

Sam and Jonathan sat on one of the couches while Jonathon's parents sat on the other. Sue stood against the wall with her arms crossed.

Jonathan kept his eyes on his hands.

"Uley?" her voice was apprehensive, but curiosity painted her one word question. Jonathan briefly glanced up to see his mom staring between his dad and Sam.

"Distant relations. The Uley family is large." Sam answered the silent question.

Her shirt covered most of the bandages, but part of her shoulder and neck sported white bandages too. How much pain was she in? What was she thinking about him?

"Oh."

No one said anything. Sue shifted from one foot to the other; the wood creaked under her weight. When the silence stretched on, Jonathan found his eyes switching focus between his parents. Neither were looking at him; their eyes were cemented to the small rug in between the coaches. He thought of the silence in the car when they were driving here and compared it to now. This time was worse. Then, at least he knew where he stood in his parents' eyes. Now what?

"I'm sure you have questions," Sam said.

"We'll be as open and honest as we can." Sue added.

Neither Mom nor Dad seemed to have heard their words. They stared at the floor just the same. Jonathan shot a panicked look toward Sam.

"Why?"

Dad sat up and glared at his sister. "Why didn't anyone bother to warn us that this could happen?"

Sue's lips pressed together. She took a moment to form her answer.

"You left, Lucas. Very few people know this secret. Our parents didn't even know this was possible. I only know because I'm part of the council."

"You knew that my son would turn into that thing, and you thought the 'secret' was more important than our lives?" Dad's jaw clenched. "What if this had happened in Seattle? In our apartment? On the streets? Did you ever think of that?"

"No." Sue interrupted. "It couldn't have happened in Seattle. There are key elements that have to be there for someone to become a shapeshifter."

"Our purpose is to protect the tribe," Sam said. "Being here seems to be one of the requirements for the turn among other things."

"And you really didn't think that we shouldn't be aware of this possibility? We could have stopped this from happening if we knew that our legends were true."

They weren't looking at him. They hadn't even acknowledged his presence. What did that mean?

"The danger of our secret being exposed grows every day." Sue snapped. "Someone could record videos or spread rumors that would bring too much attention on us. Of course, we have to be careful with who we tell. Jonathan shouldn't have phased. Yes, he has the genes, but he simply wasn't here often enough or long enough. The fact that he did is just as surprising to us as it is to you."

Jonathan questioned her reasoning. With a vampire army living next door for weeks, it shouldn't have been too surprising. Almost every guy around the right age with the wolf gene had phased in the last year. Shouldn't they have thought of that before? There could have been some excuse to keep them away from La Push.

He probably wasn't being fair. There were signs when someone was about to phase. Growing taller, getting angrier, and the fever. Until all of those vampires camped out next door, it took time for someone's body to prepare for phasing into a wolf. But it had taken one night for him.

But Sue and Sam were keeping vampires out of this discussion. It was already bad enough more people were learning about the wolves, but vampires would be too far. The confrontation with those Italian black-cloaked vampires proved that. They'd go to about any lengths to keep humans from knowing of their existence.

"Well, is there any way to stop it? To just be human again?"

Hadn't he wondered about that, himself? Jonathan chewed on his lip.

Sam sighed. "Eventually. The idea is simple enough. If we don't phase into our wolf form, than eventually that side will go dormant. However, it takes a lot of time and control to get to that point."

"How much time?"

Again, Jonathan grimaced at his father's question. Another question he had asked two weeks ago.

"Years."

Sam crossed his arms and leaned back into the cushions.

"This phasing . . . does it only happen here on the reservation?" Her voice was quiet, even for Jonathan's more sensitive hearing. Everyone turned their attention to his mom. She hadn't moved her eyes from the floor.

"Uh. No. Once we phase, we're like this wherever we go. One of us has gone hundreds of miles from here before and found no difference."

His dad shot out another question after placing a hand gently on Mom's good shoulder. "And what are we supposed to do? How can Jonathan go back to Seattle like this?"

In a ridiculous way, this whole thing felt similar to that school meeting they had attended after he failed the semester. Jonathan had sat in an office that felt crowded with the principle, two of his teachers, and his parents. No one bothered to speak to him for most of the meeting, expect for a comment here and there about how he felt about failing his classes. He was pretty sure his parents would have much rather relived that meeting than be in this one.

"Most of us are able to control the phasing within weeks after the first time. The likelihood of another… accident is slim."

He could be fairly normal in his human form. He'd have to be careful, but he could manage to lead a semi-regular life back home, right? There were patches of woods outside the city he could go to when he needed to phase.

"Though, if I'm being honest, I think our best option is if Jonathan were to stay here in La Push for the time being."

Jonathan shifted in his seat to gape at Sam. "What?"

Sam turned his attention to him. "You're a new wolf. We have to gage your control at least for the next few weeks. There is a pack here to teach you what you need to know. Living in a city as a wolf could prove challenging, and if something were to go wrong, we're all exposed."

"But I can't just stay here. I've got school… I can't just drop everything in Seattle and stay here."

Even as he said the words, he knew they weren't enough to stand against Sam's reasoning.

"Maybe that would be best," his mother murmured.

"Mom."

She still wouldn't look at him. Her eyes were still stuck on the floor. She leaned closer to her husband. "It sounds as if it would better if you stayed here. Learn what you can. It would be safer that way."

"How long?" He asked Sam.

Sam grimaced. "I guess that depends on several factors."

"Where the hell am I supposed to stay?" He shouted. This hadn't been the plan. How come everyone was acting so calm about this? Just one suggestion and everyone is on board?

"Hey." Sam pointedly stared at Jonathan's hands. They trembled slightly. He took in a slow breath and held them together.

Both of his parents sat tense and wide-eyed, staring at him. They were finally looking at him, but they were afraid.

"I'm… sorry."

What else could he say?

"Of course, you could stay here," Sue said. "Seth and Leah are rarely home these days. You are welcome to stay whenever you would like too, Lucas, Anna."

"We understand if you need time to process all of this." Sam sounded so formal. At first, Jonathan had been glad to have Sam in his corner, but now he was getting anxious about this whole thing. Sam hadn't mentioned anything about staying here. How had it been the obvious solution to Sam, but it hadn't even crossed his own mind?

Everything went quiet for a long moment before Sue interrupted the silence.

"There are other parents, other people who are going through or have gone through what you have. Maybe it would be good to talk to some of them."

Another silence.

"I know this stressful for-"

"Stressful?" Jonathan's father slid one of his hands through his hair. "Our son turns into that thing, my wife just got out of the hospital and is covered in bandages, and now, the only solution is to leave him here. And you call that 'stressful'? None of this should have happened! None of this should be real!"

"Well, it is. It's real. It's happening, Lucas. The best thing we can do is move forward and be strong. Jonathan has a long path ahead of him, so does Anna. This stuff isn't going to be fixed overnight. You're scared, you're angry, but yelling about this isn't going to help."

"What the hell do you know about this?" Lucas snapped. "You apparently knew that this would happen to your kids."

Sue's lips pressed together tightly.

"Harry. He died of a heart attack."

"Yes, I know. Something that people know is a real condition."

"He had the heart attack after Leah phased in front him for the first time. We didn't know girls could phase into wolves then."

Everyone went deathly silent again.

Uncle Harry had died… because of Leah? Nobody had told Jonathan that.

"How can you call yourselves protectors?" Anna wrung her hands together anxiously. "All you seem to be capable of is hurting others. Harry, me…"

"It's not like that."

"Answer me this, Sam. Where did your fiancé's scars come from then?"

Sam gritted his teeth together. "Like I said earlier. Control in the first few weeks is difficult."

"My son tried to kill me. He had murder in his eyes. Those were his first moments as a 'protector'."

"Anna."

"Mom."

Sue took a step forward at the same time Jonathan leaned closer to his mother.

"Stop!" She screamed, holding her hands out. "You are not protectors. You're controlled by anger. You even said that is what causes the first change. You are dangerous."

She looked straight into Jonathan's eyes. "I don't want to look at you and see that wolf attacking me, but that is all I can see. I can't see anything else."

Holding her hands up to her mouth, she sucked in a long breath and trembled. "I need to get out of here."

She gripped her husband's hand and desperation screamed from her eyes. Lucas gently held his wife and nodded. "Okay."

"Please don't leave just yet. We'll leave you alone, but you need to give yourselves time. Jonathan is still your son." Sue glared at her brother.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I couldn't control it, but I never wanted to hurt you. I'm sorry. Please, please don't be scared. I'll learn how to control this. I won't ever hurt you again. Please. Please, don't leave me."

Jonathan could feel his eyes watering up.

"Don't." She begged. She stared at him and shook her head. "I-I-"

She closed her eyes and sobbed.

Everything seemed to disintegrate after that. Sue and Lucas yelled at each other, and Anna sobbed. Sam tried to be helpful, but no one seemed inclined to listen to him.

Anna and Lucas retreated into Leah's room when all the noise trickled back down to silence. Jonathan curled his knees up into his chest. Sue murmured something to him, but he didn't hear her. Sam eventually left, promising not to be too far, and Sue made dinner.

He didn't move his eyes away from the door between him and his parents. She had been too scared to even look at him. She thought he was some sort of evil monster now. But they were still here, weren't they? That had to count for something. The evening hours passed; neither of his parents came back out of the room, but they hadn't left yet either.

He barely felt the blanket Sue wrapped around him when he began to fall asleep.

* * *

They left.

When Jonathan woke up, the door was open. Even from his vantage point on the couch, he could see the room was empty. He started up and ran to the doorway. All of the bags were gone. His parents were gone. Jonathan quickly ran to the front door and threw it open.

The car was gone too.

"They must have left early this morning," Sue said. He jumped at her voice. "I called Sam to let him know."

She pursed her lips. "Jonathan, I am so sorry."

She continued when he didn't say anything. "They're scared. They'll realize their being too rash, and they'll be back. I doubt they'll even get back to Seattle before they turn around."

"She was scared of me." He whispered. "My mom couldn't even say anything to me without trembling."

"She is confused. Anna wasn't brought up to believe that the supernatural exists."

"It shouldn't. I shouldn't be this." He turned to look at his aunt. "I can't be this."

Sue leaned in and wiped the tears from his cheeks.

"I know this hard, but you have to stay strong, Jonathan. No matter what they do, you have to keep moving forward. You are still human. You aren't a monster. I know you feel like one, but you aren't."

"I almost killed her, Sue. I hurt her. How am I not a monster?"

He rubbed his sleeve across his eyes.

"Because you have remorse."

What did remorse do for him? He was dangerous. Remorse wouldn't stop him from hurting anyone else. His parents couldn't even see him as their son anymore. They left him. What if they were right?

"Jonathan. You're shaking."

He looked down at his trembling hands. Calm down.

Calm down. Calm down. Calm down!

"Damn it!" He cried before sprinting off the porch. The anger swelled up inside him until it exploded.

He was a wolf again.


	4. Believer

**Chapter 4**

**"I'm just a believer that things will get better"**

**Believer - American ****Authors**

**Tessa Cameron**

_Okay… Fifty dollars from Christmas, and three hundred twenty six dollars and seventy five cents in savings…_

Tessa scribbled the numbers down in the margins of her notebook. She should have been listening to the science lecture, but the teacher was just teaching from the textbook in a PowerPoint today. She could afford some time for finances. Though, it wasn't looking too strong right now. She bit the end of her pencil. Three hundred seventy six dollars and seventy five cents.

Great. Just another thousand one hundred twenty four dollars and change.

She felt as if her mind had been calculating the same numbers over and over the past few weeks. Thinking about money this much made her realize just how much she didn't have. The due date for the summer program was April first. January was almost over. How was she going to raise so much money in less than three months? Her teeth dug deeper into her pencil before she sighed. Circling the amount she had totaled, she began to lightly tap the pencil against her hand.

What she needed was a job. She had finished the scholarship application, complete with her essay and two letters of recommendation. But she couldn't rely on that. There wasn't a guarantee she would get chosen for the scholarship. That left her with getting a job.

The problem was that this was La Push. All of the jobs were taken, and no one was willing to create a job for her. Not even that damn librarian would hire her. Miss Smotch had glared at her when she had asked for a job application.

"I don't hire hooligan teenagers." She had sniffed.

As if Tessa Cameron could be described as a "hooligan". If she had a car, then she could have tried her luck in Forks. Walking wasn't an option according to her parents. Not when the weather was so unpredictable.

When class ended, all she had written down were the same numbers.

"You looked stressed back there. Is something finally challenging you in school, Tessa?"

She turned toward the voice and rolled her eyes.

"Sure, Camden. Sure."

Her friend chuckled. "What is up with you?"

Tessa crossed her arms. "I don't think I'll raise enough money for the summer program in New York."

"Shit, you're still trying to go?" He raised his eyebrows.

Her mouth grew tight. "Yes. I still have two and half months to raise the money. I can do it."

"Right. What's your plan?"

"I don't know. Look, do we have to talk about this right now?"

Camden's grin stretched wider. "Well, when its all your best friend goes on and on and on about for weeks, then you expect it to be in every conversation."

"I'm getting annoying, aren't I?"

"Just a bit."

They walked into the history classroom.

"Sorry. It's all I can think about right now. I just have to go." Tessa slumped into her seat in the front row. Camden sat beside her.

"Yup. You want to go to New York and get away from this corner of the country. You just can't handle being on the same side of the country as me. Totally get it."

She resisted the urge to slap him on the shoulder. "You're not that bad. Mostly."

"Neither are you. Even if you are just repeating yourself over and over."

"Okay, okay. I'm shutting up about New York." She groaned. "Tell me something going on with you to distract me."

"Wait." Camden held up his hands and stared at her becoming quite serious. "Tessa is allowing someone else to talk?"

"I will slap you."

"Hm… let's see. Nothing much is going on." He mused for a moment. "Nope. Just school and home life."

"See, that's why all I want to talk about is… that place." She paused when he raised an eyebrow. "Sorry. But you aren't distracting me."

"Well, why don't you allow our invigorating history lesson distract you from New York?" He clunked his textbook on the desk with extra force to be dramatic. The classroom was almost full, but the teacher was probably trying to down her coffee in the breakroom during the three and half minutes between classes.

"We're starting a new unit now." She flipped open her textbook and scanned the chapter title. Her head dropped onto the book and she snorted.

Camden leaned over her. "What?"

The teacher rushed in and immediately began to write the objectives on the board.

"Alright class. We're beginning the Gilded Age which began after the American Civil War. We'll be starting with how industry began to change in the north, particularly New York State today."

Tessa groaned.

* * *

Even though both Tessa and Jared had their licenses, Jared was the one who got their grandparents' old car. A year didn't make much of a difference to her, but Mom and Dad thought it did. She scanned the halls for Jared and huffed when she didn't see him. He was probably with Kim. Normally, she just rode with them after school, but on Wednesdays she went to the art club. And they always parted as if they would be spending a year apart or something.

"If you're looking for the lovebirds, they're outside room 107." The voice boomed from behind her and she startled slightly before turning and looking up.

Embry and Quil were leaning on the lockers behind her, both of them grinning.

She rolled her eyes. "I swear. I'm going to kill him one day."

"They're in love." Quil shrugged.

Embry and Tessa scoffed at the same time.

"He's whipped," Tessa said.

Chuckling, Embry shook is head. "Oh, you have no idea. All he talks about is Kim. It's 'Kim this' and 'Kim that'. 'Hey you guys! Kim bought a new bra.' 'Kim and I are just perfect together.' I'm going to puke if he ever tries to read his crappy poetry for her again."

"At least you don't live with him." Tessa muttered.

"At least you're not surrounded by lovesick idiots all day."

"Hah! We're both in high school, remember?"

Tessa was smirking at this point.

"Oh, I long to see the day where you two fall in love with someone and eat your words." Quil looked up at the ceiling as if praying for this to happen.

"Don't you wish that on me!" Embry shoved his friend's shoulder.

"Love. Humanity's ultimate weakness. I'll take a long pass." Tessa crossed her arms and dared them to challenge her.

"Yeesh." Quil chuckled. "Someone's trying to dark and angsty."

"See you guys later. I've got a couple to break apart and a brother to drag to the car."

True enough, Kim and Jared were in each other's arms.

"Jared, let's go." She called out.

His shoulders tensed up and he hung his head for a moment. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"I promise you can make out with your girlfriend later, but Elliot and I want to go home."

Kim smiled at Jared sadly. "I do have to go. I'll see you later. Love you."

"Love you more." He kissed her once more before letting go of her and walking over to Tessa.

"You are annoying," he said.

"So are you." She shot back.

"Where is Elliot?"

"He's waiting out by the car."

Cars were still spotted here and there in the school parking lot. Sleeting rain fell from the grey sky splattering the ground with a mushy ice mix. Quickly, both of the siblings stretched out their umbrellas before braving the rainstorm. Tessa's sneakers crunched the ice that hadn't already melted on the asphalt. Jared's car was in the middle of the lot. She saw Elliot leaning against the car with his bright neon green umbrella shielding him from the sleet, but he wasn't alone.

She noticed Julia, a sophomore. She had her hair twirled around her finger and she smiled sweetly up at Elliot. Elliot was talking animatedly, his eyes bright.

Sharing quick glances at each other, they approached the two. Julia flipped her hair and beamed at Jared. "Hey!"

"Julia." Jared acknowledged her stiffly, gauging her carefully.

"I guess I should get going, Elliot. It was nice talking to you again." She waved her fingers at him and strutted off, somehow balancing perfectly in her high heel boots.

"You guys ready to go?" Elliot asked, still beaming.

Tessa and Jared stared at him.

His eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "What? Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

Tessa opened the passenger seat and shook her umbrella out. Her brothers followed suit. "What did Julia want?"

"Hm? Nothing. We were just talking. She's pretty cool." Elliot clicked the seatbelt. "We're going to hang out later this week at the bonfire."

Tessa grinned and lightly pushed his shoulder. "You like her, don't you?"

Elliot's cheeks grew dark. "Jeez, I talk to a girl, and suddenly you think I'm trying to date her or something. We're hanging out. Period." He groaned. "You are so embarrassing."

"You were one with the head-over-heels look in your eyes." Tessa held up her hands. She grinned again.

"Stop." Elliot laughed.

"I'd be careful around Julia," Jared muttered.

"Oh, here we go," she rolled her eyes. "Why? Cause she's Paul's ex? As far as I'm concerned, it was Paul who was the jackass in that situation. You don't even know Julia."

"Guys, really?" Elliot sighed.

"I do know Julia actually." Jared said as he drove from the parking lot. "She's been working for the council with us."

"Julia is in your gang?" Elliot's eyebrows shot up.

"It's not a gang, Elliot." Jared sighed, trying not get annoyed.

"Right." Tessa rolled her eyes again.

The car went silent for a long moment before Elliot shifted toward Tessa, changing his demeanor and trying to change the subject.

"So, do you think you can help me out with my chemistry homework tonight?" Elliot asked, trying to change the subject before the silent awkward moment grew.

"Depends. Do you have five bucks?" She lifted an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, come on, Tess." He whined. "We're all broke here. I just keep screwing up these stupid equations and stuff. You aced Chem in your freshmen year. Please."

He scrunched up his face into a pitiful expression.

She made sure to sigh dramatically and roll her eyes before smirking at him and nodding. "Fine. Just because your my favorite brother."

He pumped the air. "Yes!"

"I hate you guys." Jared muttered.

Tessa shrugged. She bit the inside of her cheek, feeling some regret at her words.

"Doesn't mean I'll just do it all for you!" She added, turning her attention back to Elliot.

* * *

"Tessa!" Her mom called from the kitchen. Her fingers paused on the desktop's keypad. She gave an internal sigh, and hopped up from the desk chair, leaving behind her resume project.

"Yeah, Mom?" She said once she popped her head into the kitchen. Both of her parents were pulling out food for dinner.

"Can you run to the store and grab a gallon of milk? This one's expired."

Her shoulders fell. "Aww. Can't you make Jared do it?"

"Jared ran to the store last time, sweetie." Her mother reminded her.

"Fine."

Her dad pulled his wallet from his back pocket. "Here's a five."

She ran down the hall and pounded on Jared's door. "Hey, I need the keys to the car. I'm going to the store for Mom and Dad."

A few seconds later, he cracked open the door and handed her the keys. "Don't crash it."

"Isn't your door supposed to be open when Kim is here?"

Jared only glared at her in response. She held up her hands. "Just don't want you to get in trouble."

Tessa threw on a hoodie and ran to the car in the driveway. The rainstorm hadn't stopped since after school. Large pools had formed in the yard, and rivers overflowed in the gutters. Flipping through radio stations, she slowly backed the car and made her way to the grocery store.

Inside was a bright contrast to the dimming world outside. Her sneakers squeaked on the floor, and she pulled back her hood, enjoying the heat. The store had a few people bumbling around, but it wasn't crowded. Tessa moseyed to the dairy section. Just before turning on the last aisle, someone screamed. She whirled in time to see a shopping cart barreling right for her. Instinctively, she tensed and waited for pain. Impact came from the wrong direction. Someone shoved her to the side, and the shopping cart ran into the wall.

She shouted before she recognized anyone. "What the hell?"

Brady Fuller sat in the shopping cart looking dazed. Collin Littlesea was laughing down the aisle. And Caleb Huautah still had his hand on her shoulder from pushing her out of the way.

"Man! I'm sorry, Tessa!" Caleb let go of her. Brady got out of the cart and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

Collin still laughed, doubled over a few yards away.

"Boys! Seriously, I turn my back for two seconds to grab some flour, and you try to murder someone?" Emily Young hurried over.

"Sorry, Emily," Brady said.

She pinched her nose. "Why not you guys just go out and wait in the car? I'm sure I can handle the grocery store on my own."

"But-" Emily's glare froze the rest of Collin's words in his throat. "Okay."

The three of them walked out, and Tessa could practically see the tails between their legs. Shaking her head, she glanced up at Emily. The woman was mumbling some complaints under her breath.

"Sorry about them." She murmured.

"It's not your fault. Their the ones who are acting like children," Tessa said, scowling.

"They have their moments." Emily agreed. She pulled the shopping cart the boys had crashed back into the aisle. "It's been a while since I've seen you, Tessa. Near death experience aside, how have you been?"

"Good, I guess. I'm just here for some milk."

"Lucky you." Emily looked down at a notepad ruefully. "I've got an army to feed back home."

"Jared has spoken highly of your cooking," Tessa said. She didn't know Emily quite as well as some of the others on the reservation; she first met her in the hospital a few years ago when her mother dragged her along to offer flowers and a box of cookies to the poor woman who'd been mauled by a bear.

"He better. They'd all starve without me." Emily sighed. "What have you been up to?"

She shrugged. "Nothing much. I'm trying to find a job, but there aren't many options when you don't have your own car."

"What do you need a job for?" Emily asked.

"Heh. I'm going to a college program in the summer. Well, I'm trying to. I need the money by April first."

"Oh! Where?"

Hesitantly, Tessa answered. "New York."

"Wow! That's amazing!" Emily smiled warmly. "I'm sure you'll be able to find a way to go. Do they offer scholarships?"

"Yeah. I'll find out in a few weeks if I get one or not. Here's to hope." She crossed her fingers.

Emily tapped her fingers against her car. "Hm. You know, I could use some help at home. We're repainting the house since all the paint has been chipping for years. I was going to recruit some of the boys, but the more people helping, the faster we can get it done. Of course, I'd pay you, if you're interested."

"Uh, yeah." Tessa beamed. "Are you sure? I-I mean, thank you. Absolutely. I'd love to help you guys out."

Emily smiled. "Good. Here, let me write down my address and phone number, and of course, you're parents can call me too if there are any concerns."

"Psh! If Jared can go hang around your place, then I can go to help paint some walls."

She tried not to smile so wide as Emily wrote her information on her notepad and rip out the page.

"Here you are. Does Saturday around ten in the morning sound good to you?"

"That's perfect. Emily, thank you. This means a lot."

"Thank you," Emily said. She checked her watch and sighed. "Although I do have to be hurrying it up. Who knows what those three have gotten up to in the parking lot."

They parted ways. Tessa watched Emily disappear behind an aisle before dancing and punching the air. "Yes!"

She didn't expect a thousand dollars or anything from Emily, but she was that much closer now. If she could find odd jobs to do around the reservation, then maybe, maybe, she'd get the rest of the money.


	5. Easier to Run

**Chapter 5**

**"Just washing it aside**

**All of the helplessness inside**

**Pretending I don't feel misplaced**

**Is so much simpler than change"**

**Easier to Run - Linkin Park**

**Jonathan Uley**

Emily and Sam's house was basically werewolf headquarters. Sam assigned patrol schedules, and Emily lured everyone in with good food on the weekend. She had an open invitation for anyone to stop by. Normally, the house was a busy place, however, today, it was empty and quiet. Most of the pack either attended school or worked. Sam had taken patrol for the morning.

That's why Jonathan was taking refuge on the porch sofa, enjoying a rare moment of human bliss. Music blared through his headphones, and he turned another page of his book. The book was an old favorite that he'd read twice so far in La Push; there weren't many options when it came to books around here. Eventually, he would have to ask about a library or bookstore around here. If he ever got a handle on this control thing anyway.

Tires crunched on gravel immediately drawing his attention to the old car approaching. Emily parked in the driveway. She waved before climbing out of the car. From the looks of it, she had gone shopping. Quickly pulling out the earbuds, Jonathan hurried over to help. The backseat held bags full of art supplies from a local craft store.

"Um… are we making friendship bracelets at the bonfire tonight or something?"

Emily laughed. "Can you imagine my fiancé or any of the others making jewelry? It'd be a sight for sure, but this if for my classes at the school."

"You work at a school?"

"Two, actually. Tuesdays and Thursdays at the high school and Mondays and Wednesdays at the community college."

"Ah. That's cool."

They walked into the house.

"So, what brings you here?" She leaned on the island counter. "Anything I can help with?"

"Not really. I was just looking for someplace quiet for a while. And since everyone is either at school or on patrol…" he trailed off. Should he be so obvious that he was trying to avoid everyone?

There was a long silence that quickly became awkward.

"Jeez, it's been forever since I've been in a kitchen." He blurted out the first thing that popped into his head, and immediately regretted it.

Emily raised her eyebrows. Great. Now he would have to explain. He moved to cross his arms, then dropped them back at his sides.

"I used to cook… with my mom back in Seattle." Every Wednesday.

"Oh." Pity flashed in her eyes.

The whole pack knew what happened. There couldn't be any secrets even if any of them tried. Jonathan tried not to let it bother him that Sam would tell Emily his situation. It wouldn't surprise him if half of the reservation knew that his parents had bolted out of town after he tried to kill his mom. Pity had become the predominant reaction toward him. Aunt Sue especially after trying to promise that they would come back.

How long had it been since they ran away? Two weeks now. He hadn't gotten any better at controlling himself, and they hadn't even called. He couldn't even imagine calling the home phone number. If neither Mom nor Dad would answer Sue's calls, why would they answer his? And yet, some part of Jonathan hoped that one of them would call, would forgive him. The cell phone in his pocket had only been dead weight though.

"Wait." Emily's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "You can cook?"

"Yeah…"

Suddenly Emily's hands were on his shoulders. "I'm serious. I don't mean ramen or microwave meals. You actually cook?"

He nodded mutely. There was a strange glint in her eyes that almost scared him. Why the sudden excitement?

"Wash your hands and grab an apron. I'm recruiting you."

* * *

"Quick! Quick! Quick! Pull it out of the oven!"

"Where am I going to put this? There's no more room." He grabbed the sheet of cookies and closed the oven with his foot. Food covered every inch of the counters and the table. If it hadn't been raining outside, Emily probably would have set food on the table out there too.

"Bah! Just set it on the ground." She pointed to a corner.

"Well, we've got twenty pizzas and about a million cookies. Are you sure it's enough?" He teased.

"It's never enough with you lot, but it'll have to suffice." Emily crossed her arms and viewed over everything.

"And to think that the sun is still up. Well, behind the clouds anyway." The gray sky swirled outside the window.

"I can't believe it." She flexed her arms. "My arms aren't falling off. That's it. You are helping me from now on. Its about time one of you paid your dues anyway."

"So, what you're saying is that I'm your bitch?"

"Essentially."

Today had felt so human. It was almost like being back in Seattle, cooking with Mom. It wasn't a perfect illusion though. Emily was not his mom. And he could still feel the fire underneath his skin waiting for the next trigger. Still, the human feeling held a nice note, even if it only distracted him for a few hours. The hours had slipped by. Maybe he would have to take Emily up on her offer. Well, he supposed it was more of a demand.

"Sounds like a deal."

Emily stepped forward and held her hand out in response to his words.

He slapped it gently, and they shook. It wasn't the same, but it would nice to retain this little part of humanity. His lips pulled up into a small smile.

"Emily."

Both of them snapped their attention to the doorway. Sam walked in, eyes flickering to me briefly before holding steady on Emily. Without another word, he embraced his fiancé.

Jonathan inched away. Sam's love for Emily bordered on obsession. It was uncomfortable the way they seemed to block out the world around them. Imprint magic. It almost disturbed him the way imprinting worked. The only thing forcing Sam to leave Emily's presence was his obligation as an alpha. Sam would do anything she wanted just to please her.

"Jonathan. Mind if we talk for a minute." Sam kissed Emily's cheek and walked toward me, hiding her from view.

"Sure."

Emily waved as they walked outside. Sam closed the door before Jonathan could wave back. Rain still pummeled the ground outside, but that didn't stop Sam from striding for the forest. Grimacing, Jonathan hesitated a moment underneath the porch before following. His clothes were soaked by the time he caught up to Sam who had suddenly stopped.

"Training?" He guessed.

Sam's hands covered his face before sliding up to his hair. He let out a heavy breath of air.

"What's wrong?" Jonathan tensed up.

"You looked happy back there."

His words were meant to be conversational, but anxiety strangled the tone.

"Yeah . . ." What should he say? What was Sam worried about?

He nodded before taking in another deep breath.

"It is my responsibility to teach you and the others."

"Sure." The younger wolf agreed.

"I know you are suffering more than the rest. Your parents turned their backs on you, and now you're stuck here. You hate being a wolf."

Gritting his teeth, Jonathan nodded. He couldn't even deny it or pretend it wasn't true. Not when everyone could just read his mind. He did hate it. He wished with everything in him that he could go back and make this never happen, but as far as he knew, no one could time travel.

"It was good that you had a fun afternoon. It's nice to hear you laugh for once."

"Yeah." Did Sam have to make him sound so pitiful?

"But I won't allow it at Emily's expense."

Jonathan blinked. "I'm sorry. Um. I'm confused."

"I know this is cruel, but you have the least control of anyone in the pack." Sam paused. "I won't put Emily at risk. If I let you around her, if you hurt her . . . I can't let anything hurt her ever again."

A wave of pain crossed Sam's face.

The words sunk into Jonathan one by one, but something stopped them from tearing through his heart. He stared at Sam.

"Please, until you gain more control, don't go near her."

He was oddly numb. Maybe a part of him had been expecting it. He couldn't even be angry at Sam. He was dangerous. Looking back, he could see the stupidity in being in that small kitchen so close to Emily. Hadn't he learned this already? An image of his mother flashed through the front of his mind, but it disappeared before he could be crippled in guilt.

"Okay, Sam. I'm sorry."

He didn't feel the heat growing before he phased, and he didn't want to say or do anything that might trigger his emotions. Jonathan nodded to confirm his own words. Quickly, he turned away and walked away before that changed. If it meant he would stay on two feet, he'd keep walking until he got to the end of the forest.

* * *

Music blared through a speaker. A few kids chased each other around the beach receiving reprimand from worried parents when they got to close to the bonfire. Pack members mingled with the rest of the tribe, eating Emily's pizza and drinking powder lemonade. Sue sat with the other council members, and they laughed easily among one another.

And Jonathan had never felt so alone. He sat on the sand far from the fire's heat. Not that he needed it. He was warm enough. Chewing the last bite of his pizza, he buried his hands in the sand. Everyone was talking to someone except for him. He looked pathetic being by himself. Seth and Sue were probably the only people Jonathan would feel comfortable talking to, but Seth was surrounded by people, laughing and gesturing dramatically. Sure, most of them were wolves, but it felt too awkward to just go up to them. He didn't want to bother Sue either. She and the other council members were engrossed in some conversation.

Jonathan hadn't noticed it when he first phased; there had been too much going on. His mom, the Volturi, phasing into a giant wolf. Something he had slowly been realizing as things settled down was that he was an outsider. Sure, he had visited La Push two or three times a year, but everyone here had grown up together. This was a tight-knit community. Turning into a wolf was a shock for every one of the pack, but at least it made sense to them. They had all grown up listening to the tribe's legends. He, on the other hand, grew up in the city. Friends came and went, but there was always new people to mingle with. He hated to admit it, but he had never put much effort into knowing his roots. He was half white and half Quileute. That had always been good enough for him. Here though . . . He felt inadequate, out of place.

Footsteps vibrated the ground around him. There was a wolf in the tree line behind him. Suddenly it was human. He turned and saw Julia walking out onto the beach.

"Hey." He smiled, but he was sure it looked more like a grimace. She grinned and offered a wave.

"What's up, Jonathan?"

He shrugged. He tried to think of something to say.

She scanned the party, looking for someone.

"Uh, so… good thing it's not raining, right?"

Idiot. The weather? Really? That's what he was going to resort to?

"Huh? Oh yeah. The council is pretty good at choosing good nights." She gave him a quick smile, then went back to scanning. Before he could think of another stupid thing to say, Julia started waving.

"Elliot!" She shouted. "See you later, Jonathan!"

Then she ran off to join the crowd.

"Yeah… see you later."

He gritted his teeth. It didn't matter. It's nothing to get emotional over. He wasn't going to lose control. Closing his eyes, Jonathan focused on breathing in and out. See. It's fine. He opened his eyes. The world didn't go red, but everything seemed a little darker. Or maybe that was the clouds starting to roll in. So much for good weather.

He should get some food. It would give him something to do. The council would start the legends soon, then it wouldn't matter that he was off by himself. The night would be over soon. He'd probably run back to Sue's since he didn't have to patrol tonight.

He slipped by people. Julia was giggling by another teen.

"Wow, you're so funny, Elliot!"

Other people's conversation whispered in his ears as he walked to the food table.

"Stop eating sand, Jamie!"

"…anyone'd notice if we left?"

"…not as good as the west coast…"

He grabbed a plate and grabbed more food. Potlucks were always weird. There were the people who brought the bag of Doritos or those sugar cookies, but then there'd be that cold rice dish or the suspicious meat dish. Emily's pizza was almost gone, but he grabbed another two slices anyway. He had helped make it after all.

"Isn't that the boy Sue took in?"

Jonathan dropped the sugar cookie he'd picked up.

"Hm? Oh yeah. I think he's her nephew."

"He's Lucas' kid?"

"Yeah."

Two older ladies were whispering behind him. He poured some of the lemonade into a cup.

"Well, how did Sue end up with him? Did the parents die?"

"I hear that they dumped him here after he made some trouble. Tried getting the story from Sue, but you know that she doesn't gossip."

"What kind of parents do that? Oh, imagine what the poor thing is feeling."

"Oh, who knows what the kid did. Maybe he's crazy."

"That's no excuse. What kind of Mom abandons her child?"

"Their probably deadbeat parents. Must run in the Uley family. Remember Alison's husband?"

Jonathan closed his eyes. He felt himself slipping. No, no, no, no. Not here. He had had everything under control. His hands dug into his side. He turned away from the food, away from the people and tried to walk away without causing a scene. Sam would kill him if he phased here in front of everyone. Why had he even allowed Jonathan to come?

"Are you okay?" The voice sounded worried. Whoever it belonged to was coming closer.

"Fine." He spat through his teeth.

_What kind of Mom abandons her child?_ One who was scared. Jonathan had almost killed her. Why wouldn't she run? But it wasn't on purpose. Shouldn't she have seen that? He never meant to hurt her. But he had.

Part of him hated himself, but part of him hated his parents. Both sides were fighting.

He wasn't going to control it. The heat was starting to travel up his spine. His vision turned violent red, and he bolted for the woods. Seconds after making it past the tree line, he felt his skin burst open.

Damnit.

Why couldn't he control this? Why were the others so much better at this? He thought had it earlier. He hadn't phased all day. Sam was right. Just when he thought he might be getting better, something had to happen.

"Holy shit."

Jonathan felt every muscle stiffen. That voice was directly behind him. Someone saw him. His body turned in an instant. A young woman stood frozen in front of him. Her back was against one of the trees. Her fists clenched in fear. Her eyes were as wide as saucers.

She shook her head. "The legends are true."


	6. A Window Opens

**Chapter 6**

**"You may call me irresponsible or even carefree**

**But it's not the way I intended to be**

**I would like to stay here and not say a word**

**Maybe I'd see it in clarity, or I'll see nothing at all**

**But the wolves they are howling"**

**A Window Opens - First Aid Kit**

**Tessa Cameron**

_"The legends are true."_

The wolf's eyes bore into her own. Tessa trembled. The boy had exploded into a wolf that was at least three times his size. Without the tree behind her, she would have already collapsed to the ground. A part of her mind was screaming at her to run, to scream, to do something! But she couldn't move. Maybe she had passed out on the beach and was dreaming this? No. She was far too aware for this to be a dream. The boy… he was real. And the tribe's stories… she took in a shaky breath. The wolf moved making Tessa yelp. He kneeled down, never taking his eyes away from her.

"You're a wolf."

He nodded his large head.

"And you can understand me."

Another nod.

Something weird happened to the wolf. He began to shrink in on himself until he was the boy again. A look of shock passed through his eyes, but it faded quickly.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "I'm so sorry. I didn't realize anyone was behind me!"

He ran his fingers through his hair, and she could see him starting to panic again. Before she realized what she was doing, she was kneeling in front of the naked boy who had just been a wolf and rested her hand on his shoulder. He jerked his shoulder away, but she grabbed his shoulder more firmly.

"It's okay. I'm fine. You're fine." She nodded her head slowly at him. When he looked her in the eyes again, she saw him relax.

"You're not freaking out." He murmured.

"I think I'm in shock." She admitted laughing lightly.

Leaves crunched behind her. Someone stood behind them. She quickly stood up. Crap. How was she going to explain this? Before she could try to explain why she had been sitting in front of a naked boy, she recognized Paul Lahote.

"You didn't." Paul shook his head. "Oh, Sam's going to kill you."

"It's not what it looks like." She began.

"I didn't mean to phase in front of her. I was trying to get away from everyone." The boy said.

Wait. Paul knew about the wolf? Realization hit her a moment later. No, you idiot. Paul is a wolf. Paul… Sam… Shit. Sam Uley's gang of "protectors".

"No way."

"What's going on."

Sam Uley stepped into the forest followed by Hunter Quehpa. Hunter? He was married and had kids! When did he join Uley's gang? Was _everyone _in Uley's gang a werewolf? Jared…

Tessa felt her brain was about to explode.

"What did you do, Jonathan?" Sam's voice had always demanded attention, and most of the time, it had annoyed Tessa. Now, it took on a dark edge that gave her goosebumps.

"I thought I was controlling it." The boy murmured. He didn't look up.

"He phased in front of her." Paul jerked his chin at her.

"Jonathan, are you kidding me?" Sam crossed his arms. Tessa noticed his clenched fists.

"It wasn't his fault, Sam. I followed him." She turned toward Sam, feeling a sudden need to protect the boy. Jonathan. He looked small, drawn in on himself.

"Enough, Tessa. You don't know what's going on here."

The irritation she normally felt toward Sam had come back swiftly.

"What? That the legends are true? You all turn into oversized wolves? I think figured that out."

"Paul, go get Jared. Let him deal with his sister. Jonathan, let's go."

Tessa clenched her teeth. She bristled at his dismissive tone. "Who made you in charge?"

"He's the alpha, Tessa," Paul said.

Of course, he was.

"Then shouldn't you be the one to fill me in, O mighty Alpha?"

Sam looked like he was trying not to roll his eyes at her. "Tessa, the longer we stay here, the more attention we're going to attract. You, Paul, and Hunter need to go back before people start to notice."

She glanced toward the beach. People were yards away laughing and eating. No one seemed to notice them. Yet.

Giving Jonathan another glance, she hesitated. "You're going to be okay, right?"

Her first instinct had been to run from him, but now, she felt sympathy for him.

"As long as you're okay, I'll be fine." There was a level of intensity in his eyes that shocked her.

Sam stepped between them. "Let's go, Jonathan."

The two of them disappeared deeper into the woods, but not before Jonathan gave her one last look. Tessa stared into the darkness. A hand on her back startled her. Paul grinned down at her. She scowled.

"He's not in trouble, is he?"

"Don't worry about it." Paul shrugged.

"You're all werewolves."

"Scared?" There was humored glint in his eye.

"No." She answered quickly.

"Your heart just sped up." Paul stared down at her chest. She crossed her arms and glared.

"Perv." She spat. "Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Paul, stop antagonizing her." Hunter sighed. "I won't stop her if she slaps you."

"Wouldn't be the first time." A new voice popped in.

"Shut it, Embry." Paul growled.

"What's going on- Tessa? What are you doing here?" Embry stared at her, taken off guard.

"Jeez, how many werewolves are there?" She gritted her teeth. There was a sinking feeling that everyone who worked for the council under Sam were all wolves.

Embry's mouth dropped open. "She knows?"

"Yeah, Jonathan phased in front of her on accident." Hunter repeated the information.

"Well, at least she's part of the tribe this time." Embry glanced over at Paul. "Same shit, different wolf, I guess."

Hunter sighed again. "We need to go back out to the beach. People are going to notice."

Tessa looked at the three people in front of her. She'd known them almost her whole life. Had they always been wolves? What about the boy? Jonathan. She'd never seen him before. Who was he? How did he play into this? The questions were never ending in her head. Her mind replayed seeing the boy explode into a wolf over and over. The legends she'd heard her whole life and that memory of Jonathan were struggling to combine. Tribal stories were rewiring themselves in her mind. They couldn't all be fact.

"Looks like she's going to pass out."

Tessa didn't register who said it, but she shook her head absently.

"No. I'm fine."

Embry stepped toward her. Immediately, she backed up. "Sorry," she said. "I-"

"It's okay, Tessa. We're not monsters. We won't hurt you."

"I know." She shot back. A tactical of her mind calculated that if they were monster, they would have killed her by now. This Embry was the same Embry she passed in the hallways at school. "But you're going to have to give me a minute. I can't go back out there. You can't expect me to pretend everything is normal."

She found the tree she had leaned on earlier and sat down.

"Tessa, your shaking." Embry crouched down beside her. "You guys go back. Let the other know everything's fine."

Hunter nodded and left. Paul glanced down at Tessa. "I can't wait to see how Jared reacts. All this time you made fun of him, bashed on him. He doesn't have a 'real job' because he's too busy protecting the tribe. You know what else about the legends is true, Tessa?"

"Paul." Embry warned.

He ignored him and continued. "Vampires. Bloodsucking leeches. Did you know a whole family of them live in the next town over?

"Really, Paul!" Embry threw a nearby rock at him. Paul caught it and dropped it. He lifted an eyebrow at Tessa.

"Hope you sleep well tonight."

He followed after Hunter.

"Vampires," Tessa echoed.

"Don't listen to him." Embry sat down next to her. "Remember the legend about the Cullens? The good vampires? That's who he's talking about. They don't even come into La Push."

"Please. Stop." Tessa leaned forward until her head was between her knees. Everything was rushing through her head.

"Do you want to go home?"

"Embry, I don't know if I can even walk." She admitted.

"Okay."

"We're about to begin!" A voice boomed out from the beach. "Everyone gather around!"

Most them didn't know that the legends were real. If Tessa hadn't noticed the boy having an anxiety attack, hadn't followed him into the woods, then she would have found Camden, and they would have sat in the back laughing at the ridiculousness of their legends. They were supposed to be ridiculous! But no. Instead, here she sat next to a werewolf.

To his credit, Embry didn't try to open conversation again. Even when Tessa sat up and leaned her back against the tree, he stayed quiet. Eventually, her body stopped trembling, but she continued to stare off into the shadows. Her mind had raced at all of the information that had been forced onto her, but now, she was stuck with a single image. Jonathan's eyes staring into hers.

* * *

The morning light was dull. Rain tapped against the window. The storm had finally rolled in sometime around three a.m. and hadn't subsided since. Tessa watched water drizzle down the glass pane. Her lungs filled and deflated. She slung her arm across her eyes and sunk further into her quilt. She'd flipped it over last night when she finally came home. Her great grandmother had made it years ago and it depicted the different legends. The legends that were true. Tessa rolled over and hugged her pillow.

Her door banged and rattled. Tessa shot up, twisting until she was sitting up.

"Who is it?"

As if she needed to ask.

He opened the door and stared at her, scowl in place. "We need to talk."

"Jeez. I didn't say you could come in. What if I was naked or something?"

He didn't react. "Five minutes. Get ready. We need to go for a drive."

Jared didn't even wait for her to respond. And he didn't close the door. Tessa groaned and fell back down.

Eventually, she'd have to face the music. She'd had all night to process this.

Werewolves. Were. Real.

And Jared was one of them.

She couldn't lose her composure. She could handle anything. Last night was bad enough. The longer she stayed in bed, the more scared she would look. Tessa couldn't put this off any longer.

Out in the hall, she slipped her arm into her coat. Jared started walking.

"Hey," She called out. "Can you hold on a minute? I need to eat something."

"Your stomach can wait."

Gritting her teeth, she hurried to catch up. Same old Jared, apparently.

"Do my eyes deceive me or are two of my children up before nine in the morning?" Their dad set the newspaper down on the table and lifted his eyebrows in question.

"We're going over to Sam's to help repaint their house. Emily roped us both in to work."

Tessa tried not to show her surprise that Jared knew about her job with Emily. Though that was supposed to be on Saturday.

"That's nice of you two. Be careful driving over there. The rain's been falling harder than usual. Luckily, we don't have any leaks this time though."

Outside, Tessa stared behind for a moment then up at Jared.

"How did you know about the painting job?"

"There aren't really any secrets between the us. What Sam knows we know."

"Us as in…"

"The pack."

"Right."

Jared jammed the key into the car to unlock it.

"Are we really going to Emily's?" She asked after sliding into the passenger seat.

He only backed the car out of the driveway in response.

Tessa's chest constricted with nerves. She knew what this was about, but she didn't know how her brother was going deal with this.

"What's the protocol for this? Were you ordered to kill me or something?" She meant for the laugh to sound casual. Could Jared tell she was nervous?

"Is this going to be a turn or die kind of thing? Or are we making a break for it before the others find out you didn't kill me? Wait. That wouldn't work. Kim would be here if you were running away. You two-"

"Please shut up." Jared growled. "You're being ridiculous. Just keep quiet and stop freaking out."

"I'm not freaking out."

"Your heart says otherwise."

Tessa crossed her arms, feeling exposed. "You can hear my heart?"

He tapped his ear. "Supernatural hearing."

"That's… weird."

"Of all the people, it just had to be you didn't it?" He muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean!"

His grip tightened on the steering wheel. Tessa glared at her older brother, watching his jaw clench.

"Say it!" She demanded. "Tell me what's on your mind, Jared."

"I already have to deal with you enough. Did you have to worm your way into this part of my life too?"

"Deal with me?" Tessa felt her cheeks heat up. She snorted and glared out the window. "Well, sorry for inconveniencing you. If it makes you feel any better, I'm trying to get away from you too."

And people wondered why they didn't get along. Stupid older werewolf brother.

"Where are you taking me?" She refused to look at him, but she needed to know what was going on. Maybe he really was planning to kill her. If he could turn into a wolf, she imagined it wouldn't be a difficult task.

"Sam's." He spat out.

Sam Uley said that he was the alpha. If she had to guess, then this was a meeting about answering her questions and her promising she wouldn't reveal the secret. Easy enough. She would go and listen, sign a contract if she had to, and then walk away. Jared could keep all this supernatural stuff to himself. With any luck, she'd be out of La Push in a year and half and would be out of his hair for good.

She'd been to the Sam and Emily's house a few times before. When one lives in such a small town, its impossible to not know where everyone lives. Jared left the car before she could unbuckle her seatbelt. Breathing in sharply, Tessa got out of the car and walked briskly through the rain to get to the porch. Inside, she hesitated. Faces she'd recognized stared at her. Most of them had a straight face. Her brother and Paul wore matching scowls. Jonathan wasn't among the faces. After assessing the eyes staring at her, she took another careful step.

"Thank you for coming." Sam nodded sincerely at her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Did I have a choice?"

"Go ahead and sit down. There are some things we need to talk about. Among the first, I would like to apologize."

"You want to apologize?" Tessa grabbed one of the chairs out. Sam Uley didn't seem like the type to say sorry.

"The way I handled everything last night could have definitely been better. I brushed you off like a burden. It was a stressful situation, but that's not an excuse. Now, I want to offer you the chance to ask any questions you have."

"Wow."

She wasn't wrong. It was the basic briefing on what she saw. The promise to keep it secret would come later, she assumed. However, she wasn't expecting Sam's apology, nor sincerity. Based off of Paul's and Jared's faces, she assumed the worst. That she was considered nothing more than an inconvenience. But Sam was acting… nice. Welcoming.

Last night, all of the odd things about her brother and Sam's gang started click together when she put them up against the legends. Their secretive, holier-than-thou attitudes: they were werewolves protecting the tribe like in the stories. Their liking to the woods: they could shapeshift out there hidden away from views. The wolves that had come down from the mountains were actually the people in front of her. She could ask questions if she really wanted to, but figured she knew enough. It wasn't like she was a werewolf herself. None of this really mattered to her. She kind of wished she hadn't become aware of this stuff. Well… except… her eyes flickered to Paul as she remembered his words.

"Vampires." She started. "Paul said there was a coven of them next to the reservation."

"The Cullens. Yes." Sam slightly frowned. "They are our allies. They are not traditional in their diet. They feed on animals and aren't a problem."

"What about traditional vampires. How many are there? Are the legends accurate in their descriptions?"

Sam hesitated now. He thought about his response carefully.

"To be honest, Tessa, the less you know about vampires the better. All that matters is that you're safe in La Push."

In La Push. Where the werewolves were.

"If we're being honest, Sam, I'm not planning on staying in La Push forever. I want to go to college. I can't rely on you guys out in the real world. I should know what to expect."

Sam looked away again. Tessa followed his gaze to Jared.

"What?" She asked immediately.

When no one responded to her, Tessa sighed. "Look, I promise not to tell anyone. It's freaky, sure. Our legends are true, but they don't affect me. I'm not a werewolf. So, I'll stay out of your business, but I do need to know how much of a threat these vampires are. Are most like these Cullens? Is there another way to defend myself from one if I ever need to?"

Paul snorted. "Just tell her Sam. Crush her dreams already."

Tessa shot a glare at him. Paul rolled his eyes.

"So intimidating." He mocked.

"Enough, Paul." Sam growled.

"What's he talking about?" Tessa demanded, pulling her attention back to Sam.

"Tessa, I'm afraid that you are more involved than you think." He started slowly.

"I'm not following." She obviously wasn't a werewolf. Just because she found out didn't mean she had to do anything.

Sam rubbed the back of his neck. "Tell me what you remember about imprinting."

"It's how a wolf finds their soulmate, so what—" she froze, the rest of her words dying in her throat.

"No." She slowly shook her head. Her hands suddenly slammed into the table and she glared into Sam's eyes. "Do not tell me that."

"One of us imprinted on you." Sam regarded her carefully.

"No!" She shouted and stood up, turning to glare at the others in the room. "Which one of you bastards did it!"

Sam sighed. "You know the answer to that."

Tessa pressed her fingers into her temples. "No."

She remembered his eyes. It was one of the few images she kept coming back to throughout the night. The one who wasn't here right now.

Jonathan.


	7. Empty

**Author's note: Repost; I added some more content to this chapter. **

**Chapter 7**

**"Somebody caused me strife,**

**And it's not what I was seeking."**

**Empty - The Cranberries**

**Jonathan Uley**

The snow had washed away earlier in the month. Now, the rain came in droves. Jonathan wasn't a stranger to wet weather being from Seattle, but having damp clothes was different and far less irritating then having wet fur. Today had started out okay. The sky had a lighter gray shade of clouds this morning, but by noon, the woods had grown dark. The trees only offered shelter for the first few minutes, then the water streamed down just the same. By instinct, Jonathan shook to get rid of the rain in his fur. It would have been more embarrassing if Hunter and Caleb hadn't done the same thing. He felt ridiculous just the same and withing seconds was soaked again.

_Brady and Collin were lucky. How did they luck out with a rain-free patrol? _

Caleb tried wiping the mud from his paw before realizing how pointless that action was. He continued trotting on. Despite his words, he was still too happy. The little wolf reminded him too much of his cousin. If Caleb's fur wasn't brown and he was larger, he might have passed for Seth.

_Really! I always thought Seth was super cool. We used to hang out back in grade school, you know? We haven't gone to school together for two years and then he became a wolf almost a year ago, and now he's in Jacob's pack, so we really haven't had time to hang out much._

_Caleb. Shut up. _

Jonathan stepped too hard into the ground and splattered mud in his face. Caleb snorted which sounded weird coming through a wolf. Red began to tint the edge of his vision.

_Normally, you're just gloom and doom, but you've been getting really irritable lately too. _

Caleb's thoughts paused for a moment.

_Oh! Is it Tessa?_

Hunter had been minding his own business for most of their patrol, but at Caleb's thoughts and Jonathan's stillness, he sighed.

_Caleb, why don't you focus on patrolling and give Jonathan some space. _

Huffing, the younger wolf tried to hide the immediate embarrassment of being called out and quickly became a passive part in Jonathan's mind. Rain continued to pour down on them. Jonathan tried avoiding the puddles, but it was already a lost cause. Mud caked his legs and underside. He tried not to think about when he would shift back.

Rain. Trees. Mud. The likelihood of there being anything else out here was slim. Sam stressed the importance of patrolling during rainstorms. Rain either faded or completely washed away scent trails. Vampires could sneak in easier if none of them patrolled the land.

A sudden crack reverberated through the air. The sound echoed through the three wolves' minds.

_What was that?_

_ That wasn't thunder._

It couldn't have been thunder. It was too close for there not to be lightening.

_It must be the Cullens._

Hunter vaguely remembered a conversation he'd had with Jacob about vampire baseball during thunderstorms.

_That crack came from them playing baseball?_ Jonathan glared toward where the sound had come from.

_Oh! That sounds so cool! Maybe we should see if we could hit the ball that hard. We're as strong as vampires too!_

_Only in wolf form. _Hunter reminded him.

_So, while we patrol for any vampires that they attracted to our corner of the world, the Cullens are playing a game._

Caleb's confusion seeped into Jonathan's mind. _But weren't almost all the vampires in the world here? They all left already. The Cullen's friends wouldn't hurt us, right? And the other ones… the Volturi… they know they can't mess with us._

Jonathan thought of that blonde vampire talking about hunting werewolves and trying to find a reason to kill them all. Before, only the Cullens knew about them. Now the whole vampire world knew about them. Surely some would be curious. And some might think it a fun challenge to try to mess with them.

Hunter's thoughts were following the same vein.

Caleb listened to their thoughts and quieted, not wanting to think about what that could mean for the future.

Jonathan did not like patrolling. He still didn't like anything to do with all this werewolf shit. But that didn't mean he thought Sam was being unfair. He was strategic. Trying to prevent any losses that might happen without taking precaution. The memory of Sam telling him to stay away from Emily flashed in his mind. And then, inevitably, the one of Tessa Cameron shouting and cursing. He'd heard everything she'd said when she talked to Sam. She didn't want to even see him. She didn't want to be tied down. Both she and Sam were smart enough to realize that he was too dangerous.

Another crack of fake thunder boomed across the forest.

The other two winced as a sudden pain cut into Jonathan's chest. He gritted his teeth, growling at the lack of privacy and whole situation. It sounded so much like a good thing in the legends. An imprint bond connected a wolf with his soulmate. Jonathan was calling bullshit. It was a damn curse. That's what it was. It was all a sick joke. He'd phased in front of her, risking her life and exposing the tribe's secret, but that couldn't be enough could it? Now he was bonded to her. Even if he was normal, even if he could control his phasing and emotions, even then she wouldn't have wanted this.

_ "I won't be tied down. I'm not going to be stuck here because of some stupid legend. I'll break this bond if I have too."_

Those had been her words while Sam tried explaining it in better detail. He growled again when he felt the others' pity. He was the kid whose parents ran off from. The one who'd scarred his own mother. He was the wolf with the least control and the outcast. And now, he was the guy with a supposed soulmate who was disgusted with the idea of soulmates. He was disgusted by the idea of soulmates. It was just another thing that made his chest ache.

Crack.

It all had to happen to him, didn't it?

Caleb was trying to push himself away from Jonathan, but Hunter's presence in his mind grew stronger.

_What? _Jonathan could feel that the older wolf wanted to say something.

_I don't mean this to come across dismissive, but you aren't the only one whose having issues with this whole supernatural thing. None of us expected the legends to be real._

_ I didn't even know the legends were a thing! _It was a knee-jerk reaction that was thought before he could think about what Hunter was saying.

_ Of course. Like I said. I'm not dismissing your situation. I'm trying to tell you that you aren't alone in struggling. _

They saw an image of Hunter's family. Jonathan recognized the people through Hunter's mind. His wife, Brandi, and his two children, Brooklyn and Katie.

_I'm twenty-seven. I have a wife and kids. I have a job. Turning into a wolf was not in my plans. Imagine explaining to your wife, why you disappeared for two days and then explaining that you are probably going to be dead by the end of the week. _

Jonathan had been the third to phase in December. By the time the others had phased after him, their intro had been: welcome to the pack. The legends are real. Vampires are coming to kill us. The younger ones like Caleb panicked. The rest of them had to try to put on a brave face.

_I wasn't scared._ Caleb immediately thought.

_We all were scared._ Hunter pulled focus back to his thoughts. _And so was Brandi._

_Sam let you tell her our secret?_

_ I didn't give him a choice. She's my wife. We don't keep secrets._

They saw memories of the fights he'd had with Sam about that.

_But do you know what I have to worry about now? _

None of the wolves could physically see each other, but Hunter still managed to look directly at Jonathan.

_As long as I'm a wolf, there's a chance I could imprint on someone who is not my wife. The woman I chose, the woman I love, has to wonder if I'm going to just leave her and our kids someday because some bond dictates who my real soulmate is. As long as I'm a wolf, I don't age. Maybe its not too much of a deal when you're younger, but I don't want to be immortal for however long it takes to become just human again. Not while my wife gets older. We can't tell Brook and Katie what happened. I have to lie to my kids while teaching them why they have to tell the truth. This whole thing isn't just an inconvenience to me either._

Hunter didn't back away from the hurt he'd felt. He unleashed it all as his thoughts went on. The frustrations, the pains, the insecurity.

Crack.

_I'm sorry. _Jonathan tried not to feel the instant sympathy that he hated feeling from the others. _Thank you. For sharing that. _

The aching in his chest hadn't diminished, but a part of him was relieved that he wasn't the only one struggling. He immediately regretted thinking that and gauged Hunter's thoughts.

_It's not an ideal situation for most of us but trying to keep it to ourselves and ignoring each other to protect our privacy isn't going to fix anything. At least we can try to be in this together._

The other wolves were already in this together.

_Not quite._

Jonathan hated those instant thoughts the most. If this had been a regular conversation, then he could have filtered what he said.

_Believe it or not, not all of us are exactly best friends. _

_But you all know each other. You all grew up together. _Jonathan was an outsider.

_I didn't grow up with anyone of you guys. I didn't even go to school with Sam. I graduated before he was in middle school. I knew him but knowing someone in a small town is different than being good friends with them. Just ask Julia and Paul._

_Guys, I feel a little weird…_

Caleb had been quiet the last few minutes, but now he whined and shook his head. Then his mind faded from theirs.

_Did he just phase out?_

Hunter and Jonathan immediately began running toward where Caleb had been. Most of the woods was still just a maze of green to him, but he had the patrol loop down. Hunter got there first. Jonathan skidded to a stop. Caleb was human and covered in mud. Hunter looked at Jonathan.

_I'm phasing back too._

His mind faded, leaving Jonathan's mind alone again. Hunter pulled on his shorts and walked over to Caleb.

"What happened?"

The kid shrugged. "I don't know. I just changed back. I didn't control it. It just happened."

None of them had ever had trouble staying a wolf. It was always staying human or getting back to human that was harder.

"Are you okay though?" Hunter asked, kneeling down into the mud.

"I think so." Caleb wiggled and flexed his fingers. "I'm not hurt or anything. Just changed back."

"Huh."

It felt off. Something didn't feel right.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to make you guys worried. I'm good though."

Jonathan didn't move and neither did Hunter; they shared a look.

"I'm fine." The kid moaned.

A familiarity came with those words. They were the ones Jonathan had said before he turned into a wolf.

"Go on. I'll just phase again and catch up."

Hunter hesitated before getting up and jogging back. Jonathan still stared at Caleb. The boy waved at him. "Really, I'm fine."

He stood up and tried wiping the mud from his skin. "Ugh. We're going to have make outdoor showers or something. I'm running out of excuses to my mom about why I keep coming home muddy."

Jonathan slowly retreated and turned around. He began walking back to his place in the loop. He didn't get far.

"Uh… Jonathan!" Caleb shouted.

His eyes were wide. Jonathan towered over him trying to figure out what was wrong.

"I can't phase."

Lightning flickered in the sky, and this time it was real thunder that rolled over the trees.

* * *

"Sam!"

Jonathan pounded on the door, not stopping until someone finally opened it. A woman, wide-eyed, stood in the threshold. He'd seen her in Sam's memory before. Alison Uley furrowed her eyebrows. "Who are you?"

Sam appeared behind her and opened the door wider to get out of the house. He wore an old band t-shirt, slouched, and looked very much like a twenty year old.

"What's going on?" Irritation laced the beginning of his sentence, but he must have seen the panic in Jonathan's eyes.

Looking between Sam and his mother, Jonathan couldn't remember if she knew about the secret or not.

"There's an emergency . . . with . . . uh . . . Caleb."

Sam straightened up, hardening back into his role as alpha.

"Mom, I'll have to rain check today. They need me."

"Oh, can't the council handle whatever problem there is? It's not like you're the chief or anything." Alison pressed her lips together.

"Sam." Jonathan stressed.

"Bye, Mom! I'll call you later. Maybe Emily and I can come over soon?"

They walked into the woods, leaving Alison muttering.

"Why didn't you howl?" Sam asked. "If something goes wrong, you're supposed to howl. Then maybe I could have come up with a better excuse."

"Sam! Caleb can't phase!" Jonathan ignored his lecture.

Slowing down, Sam gave him a weird look. "I'd hardly call that an emergency. Why is he even trying to shift when you all still have two hours left of your patrol?"

"No, that's not it. I mean he can't phase into a wolf."

"What?"

"On patrol. He said that something was off and then phased out. He didn't control it. It just happened. He hasn't been able to phase back."

Hunter had told him to go get Sam. Maybe by now Caleb would have figured it out. Maybe they were overreacting.

"That… I've never heard of that before."

"There aren't any legends about this happening?"

Surely there had to be something. Thousands of years of history and legends and nothing?

"Where is Caleb now?"

"Your house."

They started walking in that direction.

"Hunter?"

"He's with Caleb."

"Who's patrolling?" Sam demanded.

Jonathan looked down at the ground. "No one."

"Aw… Shit. Come on. Phase and run to my place. I'll get Jared."

They phased and immediately Sam howled.

_That's how you get a hold of me._

_Sorry._

Within minutes, Jared phased in.

_What's wrong? Sam, why are you patrolling?_

_Jared, I need you to patrol right now._

Both Jared and Sam pulled the memories from Jonathan's head about what had just happened.

_Is that possible? Losing control over the wolf form?_

_I don't know. Apparently. Keep patrol. I need to talk to Caleb. Find out what's going on. Jonathan, patrol with Jared. _

Sam's mind disappeared.

Was there such a thing as losing control of the wolf form? Or was it possible that Caleb was human again?

_That's not how it works._ Jared interrupted his thoughts. _In order to be human again, we have to stop phasing for a long period of time. Eventually, the ability to phase goes away. That should take months. And Caleb was in his wolf form when this happened._

_What else could it be?_ _This isn't the first time the legends haven't had an answer for everything. Women can be wolves. The packs grow larger than three. There can be two packs. Imprinting isn't that rare._

Would Caleb be able to phase again? What if he was human for good? What if the same thing happened to Jonathan? Caleb had never voiced an opinion on being a werewolf; he'd treated it as a part of life, going with the flow. He was looking too much into this, but what if the same thing happened to him? Everything wrong in his life would be fixed if he could be human again. School was irrelevant. That wasn't an issue, just a minor set-back. This though. This was life changing. There were too many things that hurt about this life. His parents. His loss of humanity. Tessa Cameron.

Imagine if all of those aches and pains disappeared.

In the distance someone howled. Jonathan almost missed it in the rainstorm.

_Who's that?_

_Jacob Black. _Jared answered. _He's calling for Sam._

_Now? _

_Black sure knows how to be a nuisance. Even when he's a bloodsucker's lapdog._

Sam was thinking similar thoughts when he joined them again.

Jonathan had never met Jacob, the alpha of the other pack, in person. He'd seen him as a wolf on that day with the vampires, but that was it. He had imprinted on the half-vampire girl. Something that still didn't make sense to Jonathan. Weren't vampires the enemy?

_What is it, Jacob? I'm dealing something over here._

_Yeah, so are we._

The alphas could talk to each other. While Jared and Jonathan couldn't hear Jacob like Sam could, they could hear him through Sam's thoughts. It was like a bad phone connection.

_Sam, Leah and I were training the others. The young ones, Spencer and Kit, they suddenly … I don't know, fell out of their wolf forms. They can't phase into wolves._

Jacob's thought echoed in Sam's mind.

That's three. Whatever was happening must have all happened around the same time.

_That's what happened over here too. Caleb was a wolf and then suddenly he was human. Now, he can't phase. Nothing's making him phase._

_What are we going to do about this? How is it possible that three of us just stopped phasing? _

Sam was panicking. Jonathan was sure that Jacob was too, but the thoughts they sent each other were controlled, like regular conversation. He had envied that ability to cover up everything that he didn't want to share since he heard about it.

_We need to talk to the council. Maybe my dad knows something?_

_We need to have a meeting with both packs and the council. _Sam thought back.

_It's just the younger ones, Sam. Is it because the vampire threat is gone? Kit and Spencer stay on the reservation unless I'm teaching them something. Seth and I are the only ones who really hang out with the Cullens._

_ I don't know. We need to talk about this._

_When can we meet?_

_Tonight. _

Caleb. Kit. Spencer. None of them could phase. All three had phased in December after Jonathan had. Was this… What if it was true and they were becoming human again without all the vampires around? Could he really be human again? His chest ached, and Tessa came to mind. He could feel that bond, tying him to Tessa. When he saw her for the first time a few days ago, it felt like everything would be okay as long as he had her eyes to look into. He had never felt calmer than in that moment. But she didn't want him. She wasn't interested in him. And he didn't trust himself. He didn't want an imprint. He didn't want this bond that made being away from a girl he didn't even know hurt like hell. It was bad enough that his parents rejected him. Now he had this to deal with.

If he were human though… would that bond go away?

_I am sorry. _Jared thought. _My sister is not an easy person to live with. _

_ What happens when a wolf with an imprint becomes human again?_

_I don't know. I know that I'll love Kim no matter what I am. Sam will love Emily too. _

_ But I don't love your sister. I don't know her._

He hated that saying that hurt him.

_Your case is different. _Jared agreed. _Kim, the moment I saw her, she was my life. The rest of us who imprinted couldn't help but like our imprints. They are our soulmates. I don't know, maybe she'll come around. It's not like she's going anywhere anytime soon. _

Sam turned his attention back to them. _Sorry for interrupting your day off, Jared. I'll get Hunter to come back to patrol. I need to talk to Billy and the others. Maybe there is something we've missed in the legends or they know something useful._

_What about Caleb?_

Jonathan could see the boy through Sam's eyes.

_I doubt this is just a fluke anymore. Not with the same thing happening to the others. I'll keep Caleb at my house just in case while I prepare the meeting for tonight. Jared, if you'll let the others know._

_Of course._

Sam left them and Jonathan's sight of Caleb vanished.

For all of the pain he felt, Jonathan found himself being able to handle it at that moment. There was something he had now that he hadn't had since the first day he phased into a wolf. He had hope.

_Be careful. _Jared thought. _We don't know what's happening, and if there's anything to expect, it's that life doesn't go the way we plan._

_ It's all I have right now._

Jonathan willed whatever had found Caleb to find him. It was a pathetic straw to grasp at, but at least it was one he could try to reach for.


	8. Just a Girl

**Author's Note: In case you missed it, I reposted Chapter 7 with more content a while ago.**

**Chapter 8**

**"This world is forcing me**  
**To hold your hand**  
**'Cause I'm just a girl"**

**Just a Girl - No Doubt**

**Tessa Cameron**

"Have a good day, you guys! Make wise decisions!"

Tessa watched her mother rush out the door in her uniform. Elliot waved with his spoon. As soon as the front door closed, he reached for the box of knock-off lucky charms. Jared snatched the box out of reach and tossed it back into the pantry.

"Hey!"

"You only need one bowl."

"What do you think your Dad or something?"

"Would you two shut it. We're going to be late for school." Tessa rinsed her bowl and spoon and set them on the counter.

"Okay, but can I drive today?" Elliot asked.

Jared snorted. "Yeah right. Last time you nearly drove into a tree."

"I did not! And anyway, you didn't tell me I was in reverse!"

She slung her bag onto her back and glared. "Seriously, guys. We're going to be late if we don't leave."

Jared crossed his arms. "Oh, well, we wouldn't want that. One tardy would completely ruin your life wouldn't it?"

It was impossible to completely ignore Jared, but at least he acted the same around the family. She hadn't let herself be alone with him since the drive home from Sam and Emily's Sunday morning.

"Good to know you understand." She reached for the car keys on the table. They were gone by the time her palm slapped on the wood. The keys jingled behind her.

"By the way, we have to pick up Kim."

"Of course we do." Tessa gripped her backpack tighter. "Lets go then. Hurry up, Elliot." She turned quickly and slammed into the wall. One of the hanging pictures along the hallway fell.

Immediately her younger brother burst out laughing. Jared smirked down at her. She pressed her hands to her head and groaned. Ouch.

"You know, one of the first things we learn is that giving into anger only leads to more problems."

Tessa turned from her brothers and picked up the picture frame that had fallen. She hung it back in its place on the wall ignoring the urge to throw it at Jared's head. There were many reasons why Tessa did not like her older brother. She couldn't exactly pinpoint when the rivalry began, because as far back as she could remember, she and Jared had never quite gotten along. Though, her parents insisted that they used to be inseparable. The proof stared at her in the photo. In this hallway only lit by two yellow lights, where all of the family pictures were hung, this was the one photo of her and Jared together. She must have been two or three. It was an unusually bright day as the sun glared in the photo making the background too bright. And in the center of the 5x7 photo, little toddler Tessa beamed and hugged three or four year old Jared. Jared was laughing like the happiest kid alive.

She scoffed.

"Are you okay?" Elliot asked through his giggles.

"Fine. Are we going now?"

Pretending everything was normal turned out to be the easy part. School was still school. Falling into the rhythms of normalcy had become a welcome distraction.

"And the fight scene! Man, it was awesome! You have to watch it, Tess." Camden grinned. "Oh, it was so good."

"Maybe when it comes out on DVD, I'll rent it from Blockbuster or something."

"Hah, you spending money? I thought you were saving."

"I thought you were tired of me bringing that up."

"Touché."

The cafeteria was small, but that didn't stop the buzz of conversation. She caught sight of Jared and Kim. They sat with the rest of the gang—well, the pack she supposed. They claimed a whole table to themselves as they normally did. Even Julia sat there, which said a lot considering Paul did too. Granted, they did sit at opposite sides of the table. So, why weren't all of them sitting there? Granted, Sam and Hunter were adults and had graduated already, but Jonathan had looked younger. Why wasn't he in school? Even if he'd just moved here, he should be in high school.

"Tessa."

She blinked. She noticed Jared glaring at her. Embry quickly glanced over too. Her eyes widened and she snapped her attention to Camden.

"Yeah?"

"You were staring off into space? Thinking about something?"

Why was she even bothering herself with questions? She didn't want to know anything else about werewolves, especially Jonathan. Nope. Tessa Cameron was not going to fall for that one. She had plans and playing romantic girlfriend to a werewolf was not part of them.

"Just thinking about New York again." She smiled sheepishly, playing the part.

"Uggh. Okay, you need a distraction."

"Tell me about it." She groaned.

"Lets get the group together and throw our own party on the beach. What do you say, Miles?"

Suddenly everyone at her lunch table was throwing in ideas.

"I know a guy with a fake I.D. I can get some booze." Katie grinned.

"Yeah right." Miles rolled his eyes. "Saint Sam and the others would just ruin the fun at that point. Tess would probably blab to her brother too."

"In what world would I actually help Jared, Miles?" Tessa leaned on her hand. "Saint Sam doesn't need me to figure out your up to no good."

"Well, we could always go up to Forks." Camden shrugged.

This was the best distraction they could come up with? Parties and cheap alcohol? Tessa played along with the conversation, keeping up with the motions. When the bell rang, though, she didn't complain.

She waved and headed to her Calculus class. This class was smaller than the already small classes. Only ten students and eight of them were seniors. Normally, she sat alone in the front row, and she continued that pattern. But then the chair next to her scratched the floor in a screech. She glanced up and bit her tongue.

"Hey, Tessa." Kim smiled sweetly down at her.

Oh no.

"What do you want, Kim?" Tessa sighed. She had a feeling she knew where this was headed.

"Hm? Nothing. Just though I'd switch things up today. How are you doing?"

Tessa lifted an eyebrow. "Peachy."

The teacher walked into the classroom and began lecturing. Tessa listened and tried act as casual as she could. The routine wasn't messed up. Just because Kim was sitting next to her didn't mean things weren't normal. She studiously wrote down notes. Near the end of the class, Ms. Littlesea handed out the homework while adding that there would be a quiz at the beginning of class on Monday. The students groaned. Tessa offered her best smile when she got the homework. She could hardly complain. Ms. Littlesea had written one of her letters of recommendation for the scholarship. She was playing nice until she had the scholarship.

"Enjoy your weekend, class."

Tessa gathered her notebook, hurrying to leave for the next class.

"Hey, Tessa." Kim spoke softly.

Tessa didn't pause her actions. She zipped up her backpack. "What, Kim?"

"Um… I was wondering. I don't think I'm quite ready for that quiz on Monday. Could you help me with the homework after school?"

Tessa peered over and tried not to glare. Kimberly Conwell did not struggle with math. Sure, she didn't like it, but Tessa knew for a fact that Kim had the same GPA as she did. Tessa was the first rank in the junior; Kimberly the first rank in the senior class. This was not about math.

Most of the students had left the classroom. Ms. Littlesea wiped down the white board.

"Talk to the teacher, then. I'm sure she's better help than me." She smiled and moved to leave.

"I'll pay you." Kim added.

She was bribing her?

"Fifty dollars."

"You have steep price, Cameron."

"Do you want the help or not?" Tessa smiled brightly.

"Fine. I'll ride home with you guys," Kim said flatly.

Tessa lifted her eyebrows. She's really going to pay fifty dollars to talk to her?

"Save your breath, Kim. I don't want to hear a lecture from you about imprinting. Sam and Jared have already beat you to it. I am not interested."

She walked away.

"Just listen to what I have to say. I'll give you fifty bucks if you want. Sam and Jared have a different perspective on all of this, and I think it would be good for you to hear my side too."

"You're really going to pay me that much?"

"If you will listen and consider what I have to say."

Tessa turned and paused.

"Do you ladies need something?" Ms. Littlesea asked.

"Nope, just talking, ma'am." Tessa waved and left the room.

Kim swiftly followed. "So?"

"Fine, Kim. I'll listen. But you better pay."

She doubted Kim would actually say anything useful, but another fifty dollars was enticing. She'd be close to five hundred dollars with that.

"Hey, Jared." Kim wrapped her hand in his and beamed up at him.

As usual, he was glaring down at Tessa. "You have no shame, do you?"

She shrugged. "I'm going to be late. See you two after school."

She rushed off, but not fast enough to block out Kim. "It's okay, Jared. I don't care about the money."

* * *

The rain was flooding the streets. It hadn't let up since it started earlier in the day.

Tessa waited under the awning for her brothers and Kim. Others dashed as quickly as they could to their cars or their parents' cars.

"Crazy weather."

The tall girl yanked down her hoodie.

"Hi, Julia."

"So I hear Kim is giving you the imprint talk now."

"What– Oh. You're one of them."

She remembered Jared warning Elliot about her.

"Guilty." Julia laughed. "I kind of wish I could be there to here what she tries to tell you. I hear you cursed out Sam and your brother."

"I'm glad your amused."

"Hey, Julia!" Elliot waved and rushed forward.

"Hey! I was looking for you! Want to hang out? Me and some friends are going to the diner."

Elliot's eyes lit up. "Yeah!"

"Wait." Tessa stared at Julia. "What are you doing?"

"Going to the diner. I would invite you, but rumor has it that you're a penny pincher."

Elliot was her shield. He was the reason she could be around Jared without worrying. He was supposed to be home tonight so she could get rid of Kim whenever she wanted. Now she had to face both Jared and Kim. Alone. Mom and Dad wouldn't be back until later in the evening.

"You coming?" Julia extended her hand out to Elliot who eagerly took it.

"See you later, Tess!"

He left her. She grit her teeth. Traitor.

"Ready to go home?" Jared asked behind her.

"I hate you all." She growled.

"You asked for it."

She asked for it. Really. What exactly had she done? Refused to be someone's soulmate? Dreamed to leave her hometown? Yeah. She asked for this alright.

The dash to the car left her soaking wet and feeling like a drowned cat. Kim laughed and shook out her hair in the passenger seat. Jared smiled down at her. It was a rare sight to see him smile at all. Tessa crossed her arms already regretting this.

She waited for the verbal onslaught, but Kim gently placed her hand on Jared's arm instead. The drive home was silent. The only thing that kept her from hesitating by the car was the rain. The three of them ran until they were safe under the porch.

"Thank you, Tessa," Kim said.

Tessa flung herself onto the couch and grabbed one of the old couch pillows. Kim gingerly sat down next to her. Jared hovered.

"Are you really going to stand there the whole time?"

"I'm only making sure you don't hurt my girlfriend."

Kim giggled. "I'm fine."

"Okay. Let's get this over with. Are you paying me first, Kim?"

Jared scoffed. She ignored him. It would be easier if she pretended that he wasn't there for now.

"Oh. Well, I don't have the cash on me now, but I can pay you tomorrow." She smiled brightly.

"Right." Had she just been scammed?

Kim stared at her hands for a long moment. She seemed to be gathering her thoughts.

"Tessa, I know this has all been weird. Imprinting is really weird, but weird doesn't have to be bad. For Jared and I, it was love at first sight. It's one of the best things that's ever happened to me." She couldn't help herself and beamed up at Jared.

Tessa stifled a groan. "Okay, Kim, I understand that you love my brother, and it's great. I'm glad its worked out for you, but I don't love Jonathan. And I don't want to."

"That's not how imprinting works. You can't just not feel something." Kim argued back.

Tessa sighed. They'd have to torture her to get her to admit it, but she couldn't quite shake her thoughts of Jonathan. Somehow, she'd just end up thinking about him. Wondering about him.

But that didn't mean she loved him. It was just the stupid imprinting trying to warp her brain. Love at first sight? Try cursed.

"You can't help but to love and adore your imprint." Kim went on. "We love each other more than anything. It hurts to stay away."

"Nope. It doesn't hurt." Tessa crossed her arms.

"Well, maybe not for you, but think about Jonathan. He is hurting a lot right now. You are the most important thing to him now, and you refuse to even see him."

"Are you trying to guilt me?" Tessa leaned forward.

"No."

"The last time I checked, the legends said that a wolf who imprinted would do anything to make the other happy and safe. They don't say anything about soulmates or romance."

"But that's what imprinting is. Sam even says its to encourage a better generation of wolves, right Jared?"

"Better generation? Are you telling me that imprinting is for breeding?"  
Tessa felt sick. "So, I'm an incubator, is that it? For better, stronger wolf shifters?"

"No!" Kim shouted. "It's… more than that."

"Tessa, calm down, would you?"

"Shut up, Jared." Tessa pointed at him. "Thank you, Kim, for clearing that up for me. I feel so much better about all of this now."

"Hey, don't talk to her like that." Jared snapped.

"Oh please!" Tessa stood up. "The only reason you even you think you're in love is because of some supernatural bond shit. What's going to happen when you stop phasing, huh? Going to go back to how you used to be?"

"Drop it, Tessa." Jared took a step closer.

"Hey, Kim, remember back in the day when Jared wouldn't even give you a second glance?"

"Tessa." Jared was shaking.

"Did you know that he knew about your little crush on him? He used to laugh about that. I never got why he started dating you all of sudden. Now that's cleared up too."

The whole house went still. Kim's mouth was open, whatever words she wanted to say frozen in her lungs.

Before any of them could say anything else, a howl sounded in the distance.

Jared trembled. "That's Sam. He's calling me."

His eyes were stuck on Kim. She closed her mouth and looked down. "I'll see you later then, Jared."

His hands trembled when he glanced at his sister. Tessa didn't move. There had always been annoyance in her brother's eyes, anger too. But his eyes were livid fire at the moment. It caused nerves to tremble down her spine.

"I'll be back, Kim." He promised before disappearing out into the rain.

Without anyone shouting, Tessa could hear a new leak in the roof.

"I was only trying to explain it to you. You didn't have to attack us like that." Kim stood up and started looking for the leak. Tessa grabbed one of the pots and searched too.

"You attacked first. You, Sam, and Jared all think you know what's best for me. I just need to accept fate? No. There's always a way to break a curse."

"It's not a curse." Kim shot back.

"Jared would have never dated you if he hadn't imprinted on you."

"You don't know that."

Tessa found the leak and placed the pot down. "You don't seem angry at him. He used to laugh at you, Kim."

"I was a bit eccentric." Kim shrugged. "I mean I wrote my name with his last name in my journal. It's pretty laughable. The imprint just … opened his eyes to the possibility of me."

"I'm not going to allow this to control me." Tessa shook her head. "I do not love Jonathan. I don't even know him."

"He's from Seattle. He's Seth and Leah's cousin."

"Kim, you gave it your best shot, but I'm done. I don't want this. I'm sure Jonathan will get over this whole imprint thing."

"It doesn't work like that."

"We'll see."

"Fine." Kim grabbed her backpack. "I'll get you your money tomorrow than. I guess Jared is right about you being heartless after all."

Tessa laughed once. "Why are you even trying, Kim? Is the idea of me doing my own thing so horrible to you guys? Don't tell me you actually care about my personal life?"

"I care about human decency."

"Hm… those are strong words, but it's a weak argument."

"You are a horrible person, Tessa Cameron."

Kim disappeared into Jared's room. Tessa slumped back down onto the couch.

The landline began ringing. She groaned and dragged herself into the kitchen.

"Hello?"

"Tessa! Hi, this is Emily Young. I was just calling to see if you still planned on coming over tomorrow morning to help paint?"

She bit her tongue. And what words would the imprint of Sam Uley have to say to her? Was this their plan? To antagonize her until she gave in?

Yeah. Pretending that things were normal was easy. If only the others would allow her to pretend.

* * *

**Author's note: Hey all! Thanks for reading! If you have a little extra time, I'd love some feedback. My weak point in writing has been characterization and character-driven stories, so I've been focusing on developing that in this story. Do you like the characters? What can I do to make the characterization stronger? Is there a good balance and showing and telling relating to characters? **

**Thanks again for reading! I hope you're all enjoying reading this! :)**


	9. Human

**Chapter 9 **

**"Breathe in, breathe out**

**Let the human in"**

**Human - Of Monsters and Men**

**Jonathan Uley**

Jonathan stared down at his hands. He could feel it. His body almost itched to shift back into the wolf. The rain didn't bother him much now without fur. It had cleaned most of the mud off his body. He took note of the police cruiser in the driveway when he walked up to Sue's. A pile of towels waited for him on the stoop of the backdoor underneath the tin roof porch. Jonathan stared down at them for a moment before grabbing one and drying off. He guessed that someone told Sue he was coming. He hadn't been here for a few days. The kitchen lights were on, and he heard dishes clanking around and people talking.

The backdoor creaked as he went inside. Seth stood at the sink washing dishes. Leah stood next to him drying a cup. Sue sat at the table with Charlie. So, this was the vampire's father. He remembered seeing the man in someone's thoughts.

"Hey, Jonathan!" Seth waved. "We saved you a plate of food." He gestured to the counter.

"Sam called." Sue added, confirming his earlier presumption. "Charlie, this is my nephew, Jonathan."

Charlie nodded his head in greeting. "Hello."

"Hey."

Leah handed him the bowl of food. He sat on the opposite side of the table and scarfed down the food, barely taking note that it was beef stroganoff.

"I'm sorry that we have to cut it short tonight, but its an emergency meeting with the council." Sue explained to Charlie.

"Anything I need to worry about?"

The corner of Sue's mouth turned up a bit. "No. It's a werewolf thing."

Jonathan coughed, immediately turning his eyes to Sue. The cop knew about all of this?

"Are you okay?" Sue asked.

"Uh… yeah. Just... I didn't know that he knew," Jonathan murmured.

Leah laughed. "That would Jacob for you. He phased right in front of him. On purpose."

Charlie eyed him, before glancing at Leah and Seth. There was an unease in his eyes, but he turned his attention back to Sue quickly. He was scared. Jonathan stared down at the table. Was this how every normal human would react to him?

A hand grasped his arm and pulled him back outdoors. Leah stared at him, scrutinizing his reactions, waiting to see if he'd phase or not.

"I'm fine." He turned away from her and leaned on the porch rail. The rain fell softer now, only gently tapping the tin roof, but the backyard was flooded with puddles. If the weatherman was a reliable source, then the storm would pick back up later tonight. The porch light flickered on, and everything illuminated yellow around them. Beyond that, the darkness consumed everything.

Leah stood next to him. "Sorry. You looked angry."

Inside, he could hear the conversation just as when he was sitting at the table.

"The kid. I haven't seen him around before." Charlie asked the question in a statement.

Sue didn't hesitate in answering. "He's my nephew from Seattle. He's staying here for a while."

"He one of them?"

"Yes."

Charlie didn't ask anything else.

Jonathan gripped the railing. "He's scared of me."

Leah snorted. "No, he's not."

"I could practically smell his panic, Leah. Don't try to make me feel better."

She laughed again. "Please. Since when have I ever tried to make someone feel better? Believe me. Charlie isn't scared of werewolves. You think he'd come over if he were?"

Her brash assurance made him pause and question his initial assumption.

"Then why? You sensed his fear too, right?"

She gazed at the backdoor for a moment. "He's scared of knowing too much."

He waited for her to continue the explanation. When she remained silent, he pressed for more.

"Bella Cullen and the rest of the bloodsuckers have him convinced if he finds out too much then they'll disappear on him." She said the name with clear disgust. "They don't want him to know about the vampire stuff given everything that's happened with those Volturi vampires."

"That's his daughter, right? The vampire who caused this whole mess?"

He remembered the brunette vampire with her spawn surrounded by the other vampires. She and her kid were the reason why all those vampires came in the first place, the reason why he had phased into a werewolf.

Leah stared at him for a moment, eyebrows knitting together. Then an understanding seemed to pass through her. "Right, you're not in Jacob's pack. You wouldn't get reprimanded for thinking that. Yeah, she's the one."

"Isn't it dangerous for her to be visiting Charlie? Jared said something about new vampires being more dangerous."

"Hah. In case you hadn't caught the memo, Bella can do no wrong."

"I see." He stared out into the darkness, able to make out the still shapes that normal humans wouldn't see. He couldn't imagine willingly hanging out with a vampire. Even if he hadn't known what they were, there was still something about being around vampires that put him on edge. Then again, he'd only met vampires when they were grouped up as an army. He hadn't seen a vampire since the Volturi had left and he'd come back to La Push.

Sue and Charlie had moved from the kitchen to the front of the house, where their voices became muffled. Charlie must have been leaving. The meeting with the council would be starting within the hour.

"Maybe you and I will be next," Leah said, breaking the momentary silence. "It'd be nice to be human again."

"If the Cullens left, do you think more of us would become human again?" He'd been thinking a lot about this.

She shrugged. "Maybe."

"Isn't that what happens, though? Vampires leave, and the werewolves become human again?"

"Not exactly." She spoke cautiously. Then she turned and faced him. "We aren't supposed to become wholly human again. Even when we stop phasing and start aging, the wolf is still there. Billy remembers seeing his grandfather turning into an old wolf long after Ephraim had stopped phasing. Once we turn into werewolves, it's permanent. That's why what happened to Spencer, Kit, and Caleb is concerning. It's like they never became werewolves at all. I'm not an elder, but I've studied all of our legends. This has never happened before."

Jonathan felt the wood begin the splinter around his hands, and he pulled away before he broke the railing.

"It's always there? I thought…" He clenched his teeth together. "I thought we stopped phasing once we had more control?"

"Hey, calm down." Leah rested a hand on his shoulder. He jerked away.

"Why didn't anyone tell me this!"

This thing he'd become was permanent? Sam had said he could be human again. What if he never got control over this? Would he be stuck like this the rest of his life?

Leah reached forward and grabbed both of his shoulders. "Hey, if you phase on this porch, you'll be the one to fix it. Plus, you'll lose another pair of shorts. Seth might be generous, but even he doesn't share shorts. And don't think I'm willing to share either."

Jonathan paused. Then he snorted. He fell to the floor and groaned. Running his hand through his hair, he gazed up at his cousin. "This sucks."

She rolled her eyes and plopped down next to him. "Oh cuz, didn't anyone tell you? If the world didn't suck, we'd all float away."

He shook his head.

"My dad would say that all the time," She mused. She drew her knees up to her chest.

"I'm sorry," Jonathan said. "Uncle Harry was a good man."

She shrugged. "And I'm the freak of a daughter who killed him."

"You didn't kill him, Leah," he said immediately.

"Right, okay, well, it's not your fault that your Mom got hurt either." She snapped. "Did that you make you feel better?"

He pressed his lips together. This conversation was going to a place he didn't want it to go. He could argue that there was a difference, that he had, in anger, tried to attack his mom in those first moments, but it all seemed pointless. It wouldn't make either of them feel better. He already regretted saying anything.

"Stupid blood-sucking vampires." He huffed. "It's really all their faults. They ruin everything."

"Yup." Leah agreed. "Just be glad you don't have play nice with the Cullens. Jacob insists on having his pack meetings there, so he doesn't have to leave his stupid imprint. I'm shocked he didn't try to convince us all to meet over there."

Jonathan very much doubted Leah played nice with anyone.

"I definitely chose the right pack." Jonathan grimaced. "Why don't you switch packs if the Cullens bother you so much?"

Leah burst out laughing. "Did no one tell you what it was like when Sam and I were in the same pack together?"

"I mean, I've heard bits and pieces from the others' minds, but not really."

"Jacob's a pain in my ass, but Sam is a whole other mess I really don't want to go back to. At least Jacob doesn't look at me with forlorn pity. It was bad enough when Sam dumped me. Being stuck in his head, hearing his thoughts…" she shook her head. "I hated it. And I won't ever go back."

"Does anybody actually like being a werewolf?" He grumbled. "All it causes it problems."

"Seth does. Embry and Quil too. Most of them seem to like it. They think it's the coolest thing ever."

The backdoor swung open. "It is cool. You guys are just mopey."

Seth stood above them grinning. Leah rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Seth."

She and Jonathan both hopped up from the floor.

"Mom wants to know if you guys plan on going in the car with her or running."

"Car, duh. I don't want to deal with running though that." Leah pointed back at the mud.

"You coming, Jonathan?" Seth asked.

He didn't feel angry anymore, but should he be getting in a car right now?

"Yes, he's coming." Leah pushed him forward. "Mud baths are not as luxurious as they say."

"Kids, come on!" Sue called.

Seth dashed back into the house, and Leah followed.

"Hey, Leah." Jonathan said quietly. "Thanks for talking."

"No problem, kid. Better to suffer together than alone, right?"

* * *

They gathered at Old Quil's. Sue joined Billy and Old Quil at the table. The others surrounded them. Both of the packs were here. Even Kim and Emily had come. Jonathan found a place against the wall. Low discussions murmured throughout the room, but he didn't try to focus on any of them. Caleb, Kit, and Spencer had banded together. They looked small with eyes full of confusion. Jacob stood behind his father and Sam stood behind Old Quil. Once Sue took her seat at the table, everyone fell silent. The eyes in the room stared at the alphas and the elders, hoping for answers.

"There are many legends, many stories," Billy began. Jonathan couldn't see his face; he could barely see the man between all of the other bodies. "In the last year, much of what we've known from the legends has changed. Two separate packs. Such large numbers, many of you so young. Female werewolves." Leah tensed beside Jonathan. He glanced at Julia briefly, but her face was impasse. "So many imprints. Alliances with vampires and vampire hybrids." Billy rested his hands on the table. "This is a time of history. And now, once again, we are faced with an unknown."

All eyes moved to the three boys. "You all probably know this by now, but Caleb, Spencer and Kit can't phase anymore. They suddenly lost control of their wolf form and haven't been able to phase back. None of our legends speak of one who loses the ability to shift into the wolf form. Grief, anger, or fear might make one stay in their wolf form, but to lose the wolf? We don't know if it is a temporary or permanent condition. It is possible that with the threat of vampires gone, the number of wolves is decreasing."

Many of the people scoffed around the room. Leah crossed her arms. "Please, there's still eight of them next door." She growled under her breath. Seth bit his lip and looked as if he was trying not to say anything.

"I am sorry, Caleb, Spencer, Kit." Billy said each name with reverence. "I wish I had better answers for you."

"What does this mean for the rest of us?" Julia called out. "Do you think this will happen to more of us?"

"The only theory we have," Sam began, "is that the number of wolves might be linked to the number of vampires. It's not fool-proof, but with how many of us there are now, that might be the case. When the Cullens moved back to Forks, I became a wolf. A year later, Jared and Paul. The rest of you joined in the last year either from the newborn army last summer or the Volturi incident. If, and it's only an if, we are going based off of numbers, we're expecting this to happen again at least a few more times. It's only happened to younger wolves, and that's the pattern we would expect it to stick to."

If Sam was right, then it would target Vincent, Brady, and Collin next. Jonathan gritted his teeth.

"It could also be based off of who's a new wolf." Sam added. "We don't know."

The room was silent, but it was far from calm. Jonathan saw Leah and Hunter. The three of them wanted to be normal again. Desperately. Leah didn't try to hide the eagerness in her eyes. With Hunter's story in mind, Jonathan tried to detect any emotion, but Hunter didn't betray anything of what he might be thinking. Quil looked panicked. Lots of them looked scared now that he was actually looking at them all. Leah was right. Most of them liked being a wolf.

"What if it's the vampires doing this to us?" Paul asked.

"That doesn't make sense, Paul." Jacob turned to face him.

"What if one of them has one of those freaky powers? What if they can steal supernatural power?"

Billy reached up and grabbed his son's arm. "It's worth asking the Cullens if they know of such a vampire."

"Yeah, go ask your owners, Jake." Paul taunted.

Jacob lurched toward him, but Seth and Embry stopped him.

"Enough." Sue glared at them. "If you want to be children and squalor, then go outside. This is a serious matter. We don't know why this is happening or what it means for the future. We don't need you antagonizing each other in the midst of this. "

Jacob shook off Seth and Embry's hold. Paul's smile slipped away.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Kit asked. He stared at Jacob.

"We're going to figure this out," Sam said. "If our theory is right, then there isn't anything we can do. Maybe this is temporary, and you three will be able to phase again."

Caleb shook his head. "I don't think so, Sam. I don't think this is a block or something. The wolf is just gone."

The other two nodded in agreement.

"I don't feel anything. I feel just human," Kit said.

"Well, sign me up." Leah smirked.

"Really, Leah?" Sam growled. "We don't need sarcastic commentary."

"Oh please, as if I'm the only one who doesn't want to be a werewolf. Maybe this isn't a bad thing. Spencer's been having nightmares for weeks. We all know that Hunter's scared about losing his wife. I'm sure Jonathan would really like to move back to Seattle."

"Leah." Sam growled.

"Sam, calm down." Emily squeezed his hand. Leah rolled her eyes at them.

"I understand that this life hasn't been easy for everyone," Sue said, "but let's not call anyone out, Leah. We need to focus at the issue at hand."

"Do you know even your daughter?" Paul asked. "All she does is stir the pot and make everyone's life hell."

"You're one to talk, asshole." Julia snarled.

Everyone seemed to burst into yelling all around Jonathan. He shrank against the wall insults flew and others tried to reason.

"Stop!" Jacob yelled. "Everyone calm down."

The force from his voice pierced everyone in the room. Jonathan felt the words shoot through his mind. Everyone stilled instantly. Sam glared, but stayed quiet. Jacob stared at everyone in the room. Jonathan looked down before their eyes could meet. Finally, Jacob spoke again.

"We all have our own opinions. I get it. I even get that not everyone here likes me or my decisions. But this meeting isn't about hashing out old arguments. We're having this meeting because Caleb, Kit, and Spencer, our pack member, our brothers, can't phase anymore. All of you are concerned about what you want, but none of you have even asked them how they are feeling or what they want. So, let's start over, okay?"

He moved his gaze to Caleb.

"You aren't in my pack, Caleb, so I haven't gotten to know you well. How are doing with all of this?"

The boy shrugged; he seemed to take note of everyone who was staring at him.

"I don't know. It's weird. It feels like part of me's been taken. I had gotten used to the idea of all this supernatural stuff, and now it's gone. I don't think it's coming back."

"I'm sorry," Jacob said. His voice held the same genuine tone that his father's had earlier. "Kit. What about you?"

"It's been hard being a wolf. I know it's some great honor and stuff, but I think I'm glad that whatever this is happened to me. I don't want to keep lying to my dad. I'd like to hang out with my friends again and be normal."

"It's been rough." Jacob agreed. "You know that Embry and I hated lying to Quil until he joined the pack. I know how you feel with your friends. Thank you for everything you've done for us and for the tribe. It's not a sacrifice we take lightly."

Jacob waited a moment and then looked at Spencer. "You're turn."

"What's going to happen if those vampires come back? I can't defend myself anymore."

"The leeches will have to go through us." Embry cracked his knuckles. "We got your back."

"We're here for you, Spencer," Sue said. "Anything you need, let us know."

He nodded, but doubt still lingered in his eyes.

"Now what?" Caleb asked.

"It's a waiting game now," Sam said.

"I'll talk to the Cullens." Jacob promised.

There were no answers for the rest of them. Just empty ideas and actions. The others began to murmur quietly to each other. Jonathan watched Sam, Paul, and Brady leave for patrol. The others trickled out, going home probably. Jacob and Embry promised to drive Caleb, Spencer, and Kit home.

"I worry," Old Quil sighed after the room was almost empty.

Sue and Billy nodded.

Jonathan tried not to respond. He hadn't been thinking about anything but the possibility of being human again. What was wrong with a few less supernatural beings?

It wasn't until later, that Jonathan would realize that Old Quil was also talking about something else.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed!**

**Stay safe!**


	10. Confrontation

**Chapter 10**

**Tessa Cameron**

"I'm sorry, hun, I just don't have any work for you today." The neighbor smiled apologetically.

"Okay, well, thanks anyway." Tessa wondered if her own smile looked genuine enough. She walked down the driveway back toward the sidewalk. The sky had been behaving today, but she still held onto her small umbrella just in case. After she had walked some distance, she sighed. Today was February fourth. Time was ticking. Shouldn't she have received a notice for the scholarship by now?

Since none of the neighbors had any jobs for her, she packed a bag and went to the beach. Camden and the others were probably already there. Sure enough, she found her group. Miles held a stick drawing something in the sand. Kari sat in Camden's lap.

"Whoo!" Miles called jabbing his stick up in the air. "Look who decided to finally show up!"

Tessa rolled her eyes at the theatrics as she spread out an old blanket onto the sand.

"How are you guys?"

Camden shrugged. "Same old, same old."

"So, check it out." Miles pointed with his stick. "I think it's a masterpiece."

_It_ being whatever he'd been drawing. Tessa leaned over his shoulder and stared at it for a moment before glancing up. "Uh… what is it?"

"Seriously? You too?" Miles shook his head. "It's a seagull!"

"Oh."

Kari giggled. "Miles, just admit it. You suck at art."

"Hey!" He pointed at her with his stick. "Don't diss the art."

She smacked at the stick. "I'm just trying to save you from a failed career. You'll thank me one day."

"Wow. This is the encouragement I get? Okay. But when I'm famous and have museums and stuff dedicated to me, I'll remember this moment. And when everyone had abandoned him, when he had nowhere to turn, the artist had only his passion."

"Yeah, because he sucked," Kari said.

Camden wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. "Just accept it, Miles. Life's easier that way."

"Bah!" Miles plopped down into the sand.

"Well, I believe in you, Miles." Tessa declared. "Anything is possible."

He sighed. "Cliché support is still more support than from you two."

"Alright then Mr. I'm So Great at Art, what grade did you get on your last art assignment?" Kari asked.

"B plus." He sniffed.

"Oh please," Camden snorted. "We all know Miss Young grades more on participation than talent. How else would we pass her class?"

Tessa stared out at the horizon again. Emily taught an art class every other week on Friday. It was supposed to be a cultural thing for the tribe. Traditional weaving and Quileute Arts. She had already taken it last year with a different teacher. She was able to admit that she was not an artist. Stick figures? Sure. Anything else beyond that and she'd end up with trash. That's where all of her projects had ended up anyway.

At least she didn't need the artistic skill at Emily's yesterday. Painting the walls was different than painting an art project. Plus, she got forty bucks for it.

Camden wrapped his arms around Kari; she giggled and leaned back into him. Miles exaggerated gagging noises when their noses touched.

"Oh, go on if it bothers you so much!" Camden groaned. "Go be useful and buy us drinks or something."

"I am not some beach butler!"

"Oh… I actually am thirsty," Kari said. She turned her attention back to her boyfriend. "Babe, you should totally go get me some soda."

Tessa rolled her eyes. "Here. Give me some cash. I'll run up to the store and get you something."

Kari beamed. "Fanta Orange soda?"

Camden pulled out his wallet and tossed her a five. "Would you get me a Pepsi?"

"Miles, you coming?" She asked.

He leaned back on his beach towel and sighed dramatically. "Aw, but the sand is just so comfortable here."

"Eh, whatever. Be stuck with the lovebirds. I'll be back."

She pocketed the money and trudged up to the store. They were fine. Her friends. Kari and Miles were cousins, and Tessa was really only friends with them because of Camden. They had hung out in the local library a lot back in middle school before the librarian went senile. Camden started dating Kari back in sophomore year, and Miles ended up tagging along to make up their friend group. They were fine, just eccentric.

Tessa was sure that they would miss her about as much as she would miss them when she finally left the reservation.

Tiffany Call was at the register when Tessa entered the little shop. Some of the teens from the Forks High school were hanging out by the ice cream freezer, but no one else was in here. Behind the plastic souvenirs and T-shirts, was the drink cooler. She yanked the sodas from the cooler and smiled at Ms. Call.

"How are you, Tessa?" She asked as she scanned the sodas.

She shrugged. "I'm fine. I'm playing errand girl for Camden and Kari. I'll probably guilt them into letting me keep the change."

Pity crept into Ms. Call's smile. "Any word on that scholarship yet?"

"No. Nothing yet. But if I get it, then the college will be letting me know soon. Fingers crossed."

"Well, I wish you luck, Tessa. You deserve it. Maybe once summer comes around, we'll have enough business to hire you."

"Thanks."

Bag and change in hand, Tessa left the store. Once she reached the sand, she paused. She stared at the bench down the beach at the start of one of the trails. When she first walked by, it had been empty. She felt her hands tighten into fists when she recognized who was sitting there.

She wanted to turn away and ignore him, but she found herself marching toward the bench anyway. He looked up from his book before she reached him.

"Are you following me?" She demanded, glaring down at him.

Jonathan's eyes widened, and he stared up at her for a short pause.

"No."

His tone was defensive.

Her eyes narrowed. Yesterday at Emily's, she had made the woman promise that Jonathan wouldn't magically show up to help. Even with Emily's overtly innocent expression and assurance that he wouldn't be there, Tessa couldn't help but expect him to show up anyway. He didn't. At least, she never saw him, but that didn't mean he wasn't there, did it? Kim had told her that it was hurting him to be apart from her. Had he been stalking her this whole time?

"Look." She practically growled. "I don't want this. I've told the others, but I guess I have to tell you too. Whatever this thing is, it's not going to happen. Leave. Me. Alone."

A righteous anger flowed through her, and she dared him to fight back, to tell her otherwise.

A flurry of emotions passed behind Jonathan's eyes. He seemed to hold back whatever his initial response was, and he simply looked back at her for a while. Tessa kept her arms crossed. When he closed the book and started to stand up, she faltered. He wouldn't do anything stupid? Not in public. There were people scattered along the beach.

"I'm sorry." He muttered, now towering over her. "I wasn't trying to follow you or anything. I already promised to leave you alone." He looked like he wanted to say something else, but his mouth closed.

"That's not what everyone else is telling me." She snapped back.

The defensive spark left his eyes. He sighed. "I'm sorry. Look, I'm leaving, alright. I didn't even know you were here. I just got off patrol, and the weather is going to be good for a while, so I thought I'd just enjoy the beach and read a bit. I swear I wasn't trying to follow you. You made it clear you didn't want to see me."

Anything that had made him seem intimidating was gone. Tessa felt a rush of awkward guilt once her spark of anger faded. Without it, she realized she just made a huge scene over nothing.

When Jonathan turned to walk away, she stepped forward, almost reaching out for him.

"Wait," she said. "I'm sorry. I … overreacted."

He didn't say anything.

"La Push is a small town. It's stupid to think we wouldn't run into each other here or there."

He still didn't react for another long moment. Then he shrugged. "I tend to stick to the woods. The beach can be yours."

She snorted before she could stop it. "What are we drawing lines or something?"

Again, he went silent. Though, she could guess what he was thinking. She could practically hear his accusation. _I'm not the one drawing the lines. _

Damn imprinting. She thought back to what the others said. That Jonathan was suffering.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Jonathan nodded and then sat down on the bench. "It'll attract less attention if we sit."

She sat next to him, leaving well enough space between them.

"What is it like for you? To… imprint?" She caught herself avoiding his eyes when she spoke and forced herself to look at him.

"Does it really matter to you? You've already made up your mind."

She tried to interpret what he was thinking through his response, but he sounded monotone. Why did she care so much about this? She knew that she didn't want a soulmate. She wasn't entertaining the thought of giving in to all this supernatural shit. A part of her, though, felt like she owed it to Jonathan to listen to what he had to say and then explain herself.

"Are you angry at me?"

"No." He answered immediately.

"Kim said… that you were hurting." She prompted.

"You're confusing me." He shifted closer to her. "I thought you wanted me to go. Now you want to have conversations?"

They were going in circles. Answering questions with questions. She sighed, exasperated. "I'm not interested in this soulmate imprinting thing. I don't want you chasing me, trying to push me into something I never wanted."

"I won't." He cut in.

"The stories say that an imprint becomes the most important thing to the wolf, that you are instantly in love with me. Well, I can't-"

"I'm not in love with you."

She stared at him. "Then why is everyone trying to push me to love you?"

"They think all of my problems will be solved with you," He said softly. She felt the irritation bubble up inside her again, but he continued. "They're wrong of course."

Was that supposed to be some kind of insult?

"Tessa, the second I looked at you, I wanted you happy and safe. That's what's important to me. I'd like to get to know you, but everything is up to you. You said you didn't want to see me, so I stayed away. That is what you want, so that is what's important to me."

He was saying everything right. Each of his words were careful and thought out. It made her wonder if that was what he was really thinking. Did he think if he played the nice guy that she would relent? Or was he actually being sincere?

"Do you have any more questions?" He asked.

"Ugh." She shook her head. "This is messed up. One glance and suddenly you're bound to me? That's weird. It's not fair to either of us. I shouldn't be the most important thing to you. It's not natural."

"I turn into an oversized wolf. I've gotten over what's supposed to be natural."

"Don't you care that you don't have a choice in the matter?" She demanded.

"Everything sucks." He shrugged. "I didn't exactly want any of this, imprint included. But there might be a chance that it can be fixed. If I can quit being a wolf, then maybe the imprint bond will snap too. Then we can go back to normal."

"Do you want that?"

"I don't want to be a wolf. And you don't want an imprint bond. Seems to be a good solution."

"Will that work?" She tried to remember the legends. There were tons of stories. She was familiar with the main ones just like everyone else, but there had to be hundreds of different stories.

Jonathan leaned back. "I don't know. Maybe. I'm still trying to figure that part out."

"Wonderful." Tessa grimaced.

Jonathan glanced down at the plastic bag at her feet. "What's that?"

She nudged the sodas with her feet before bending down and picking up the bag. "Drinks. Some of my friends are further down the beach. I should head back. You know, before they think a wolf got me or something." She laughed at her joke.

"Haha." He rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'll leave you to your book." She stood and glanced up at the sky. "Hopefully, it won't rain."

"Oh, it won't," He said.

"How do you know? The weatherman really isn't that reliable."

Snorting, Jonathan shook his head. "No. I know that. I can sense it."

"That's a thing?"

"Yup."

"Weird," She finally said. "But I guess that's useful?"

"Sure." He laughed. "Everything that's happened, but at least I can predict the weather."

"Silver lining."

He opened his book and thumbed through a few pages before settling a finger on the book. "Enjoy your friends, Tessa."

She stepped away from the bench before the silence could get awkward and walked back.

Kari practically ripped her soda from the bag. "Thanks!"

Tessa turned to Camden. "I can keep the change, right?"

He groaned. "Whatever, Tessa."

She pocketed the coins and stared out at the ocean again. Miles and Kari antagonized each other, and Camden tried to play peacemaker.

She patted the change in her pocket. Things were working out. Jonathan wouldn't try to bother her. She hadn't really got a good idea of what he was actually thinking, but he wasn't trying to fight her on this. It made it easier. And he was also looking for a way to break the imprint bond. She wouldn't have guessed that based on what Jared and Kim had told her. After talking to him, she felt relieved in a way.

She was just waiting on that scholarship.

Just a letter.

Then she would be on her way with her plan.

"Man, do you think it's gonna rain?" Kari asked. "The clouds look like they're getting darker."

"Nah. It's not going to rain," Tessa said.

"Who made you the weatherman?" Miles laughed.

She shrugged. "I just have a good feeling."


	11. Let's Kill Tonight

**Chapter 11**

**If I retreat, words, wars and symphonies**  
**Make room we're taking over here**  
**You're the galantine, cold and alone, it suits you well**  
**Won't find me perching here again**

**Let's Kill Tonight- Panic! At the Disco**

Collin found the vampire's scent first.

Patrolling had long become a mind-numbing chore. Scouring the woods in circles again and again didn't cry for much excitement. The occasional adventurous hiker would force them to take extra precautions to stay out of sight, but even that was easy and required little extra time or energy. Luckily, there were no such hikers today.

The scent echoed in Jonathan's nose the second Collin came across the trail. It reeked of death, and both of the wolves shuddered.

_The trail is fresh. We passed the area this not even thirty minutes ago._

Jonathan came up next to Collin, completely alert.

Collin whipped his head around, trying to find the invader.

_Do you think it could be one of the Cullens?_

Jonathan howled in response, calling for Sam, for anyone. _Follow it. Now._

He tried to remember if this was a familiar scent or not. Below the reek, there were subtle differences for each vampire. When the Cullens had gathered their army, Sam had suggested that they small the vampires on the Cullen's side lest there be confusion if fighting broke out on which vampires to kill or not. Most of the vampires had outright refused. And Jonathan had understood somewhat. He didn't think he would be able to stand still while a whole bunch of vampires sniffed at him. The Cullens had stood still for the werewolves. Apparently, they'd already been through this drill last year when another army came to fight them, and the werewolves had stepped in to help.

It'd been a while since he'd been around the Cullens though. He tried to avoid them at all costs. Vampire stench was vampire stench at this point.

A few minds phased in.

_How many are there? _Sam asked as he ran to track the smell.

_I think it's just one. _Collin said. _And the scent's not familiar to me either._

Jonathan caught a flash of sandy fur dart through the trees through Sam's eyes. Seth must have been patrolling on Jacob's side and caught the scent too.

Sam called Jacob, and then the pack mind extended out. Jonathan found that he could hear Jacob's mind and those connected to him. It'd been something they had been working on. Ever since the Volturi incident, both Jacob and Sam had reflected the disadvantage of not having a united pack mind. It wasn't fast enough nor efficient enough. Sometime a few weeks ago, they found that if both the alphas opened up their minds to the other, then both the packs could hear each other, not just the alphas. It wasn't perfect. The thoughts from Jacob's pack all echoed through Sam's head to the rest of them. The senses and thoughts from Jacob's side weren't as strongly felt or heard, but they were there even if faint. Seth and Quil were able to join the rest of them in the hunt that way.

_It's not one of the Cullens. _Jacob supplied. _The ones that aren't hunting up in Canada are at the house._

The trail began to twist around. It burned fresh, but Jonathan pushed forward next to Collin. The others weren't far behind now. Then it disappeared from the ground.

Jonathan eyed the trees uneasily. The last thing he wanted was for the vampire to drop onto him. Collin warily sniffed the area searching for where the trail might have picked up again.

"Ah. So it is true." A light voice rang above them. Jonathan locked eyes with the vampire instantly. His eyes shined a bright red that almost glowed, and his lips spread out into a smile that bared almost all of his teeth. And whoever it was, was a stranger.

Jonathan growled. Instinctively, he wanted to jump up and attack the vampire. _It's unnatural,_ his instincts screamed at him. Collin's ears flattened as he contemplated the same thing. The vampire was too high up though. Jumping wouldn't do much more than amuse the bloodsucker.

_Almost there._ Sam, Quil, and Seth rushed to catch up. Jonathan crouched down, keeping his eyes trained on the vampires. If it made a move, he'd be ready.

"Truly, I mean no harm." He called down. "I heard stories about werewolves who could shift in the daylight."

_Then why run and hide up in a tree, coward? _Collin growled.

_No harm? Look at his eyes. _Jonathan scoffed. A human drinker, a murderer.

"Well, I heard a lot of stories actually. This one definitely appears factual." The vampire stopped mumbling and stared past Jonathan and Collin.

The others came up behind them. Jacob was still miles out, but five was enough to take care of one. The wolves watched, waiting for the smallest movement from the leech.

"I'm really just curious." The vampire decided to continue. "I've always questioned what else could be real after, well, becoming this. It's quite fascinating to find another species of the supernatural."

_What is this guy playing at? _Quil snarled.

_Do you think that he could be the one responsible for Caleb and the others? _Collin asked.

_For his sake, he better not be._

"I've been wanting to talk. Oh, there is so much to discuss!"

Sam's hackles rose. _He's not one of the Volturi leeches. I don't recognize him at all. Where do you think he heard of us? The Volturi or one of the Cullen's friends?_

_I don't really care. _Jonathan thought. _He's on tribal land, he's a leech, and he's going to die._

The other minds rang with agreement.

The vampire was still grinning down at them like they were some new kind of toy to him. Jonathan wasn't sure if he'd like the guy if he were human either.

Minutes had passed since they had discovered the trail.

_He's alone. _Jared thought. _There isn't anyone else around the perimeter._

Neither he nor Paul had found any trace of another vampire. Paul had followed the trail backward. _Looks like he came from Seattle, Sam._

The vampire was surrounded by five of them. Seth and Quil positioned themselves on the other side of the tree. The vampire could jump from tree to tree, but that would make it easier for them to keep up. If he jumped down, he would have to face them.

Whether it was the supposed stories that the leech had heard or stillness in the wolves, something must have convinced the vampire that he was safe because he began to descend the tree.

_Bring it on, leech!_

He moved slowly, at a human's pace, while exclaiming about how this was an amazing discovery.

Jonathan didn't wait for him to touch the ground. The moment one of the leech's legs was in reach, he attacked. His jaws crushed down on the leg, and he yanked him away from the tree toward Collin and Sam. Surprise lit up in the vampire's eyes before the pain did.

Jonathan and the others crouched, ready for another attack. The vampire immediately shot his hands up in surrender. "Wait, wait! I'm a friend of the Cullens!"

Jonathan was already going for the neck before he could spout out anything else.

A second after his teeth had pierced the hard skin, he heard the others attack the vampire's limbs. It was only after the vampire was in pieces that Jonathan realized his cousin was protesting.

_He said he knew the Cullens! Why'd you do that?_

_He's a killer, Seth. _Sam glared down at the vampire's head. Even though it was detached from the body, the eyes were still open and seeing. The mouth still moving as if trying to speak. It wasn't dead yet.

_Who's got a lighter?_

_Torch it._

_Don't let the pieces reattach._

_Guys, _Seth growled. _We can't just kill him. What if he's telling the truth!_

His thoughts were grainy and distant, but Jonathan still heard the offense and saw the judgment in Seth's eyes.

_Oh, do we have to screen every vampire through the Cullens to decide if we can kill it or not?_

_ If he's such a great friend, Seth, then why wasn't he here with the other 'friends' months ago?_

_He's still a person. And technically he hasn't done anything wrong on the tribal land._

As if the eyes weren't damning enough.

Sam mentally groaned. _I'm getting real tired of vampire morality._

_We're not too far from Cullen territory. _Seth continued. _Let me check with Edward._

_Fine. Take the bloodsucking leech to the Cullens, then!_

_ Sam!_

Multiple voices rolled together in protest. Jonathan wasn't the only one who considered shifting and setting the leech on fire himself.

_I can't carry all the pieces myself._ Seth whined.

Paul growled. _Whatever you leave behind is ash._

Jacob finally joined the group. His mind had been quiet on everything, only acting as a connection to Seth and Quil. _I'll help you, Seth._

Sam stepped away from Jacob. The shaky connection to Jacob, Quil, and Seth quickly cut off as Sam closed his mind toward the other pack.

Jacob stared at Sam for a moment and then must have given a command. He hesitantly picked up a twitching arm and leg. Seth picked up the leech's head, pausing only to assess how to pick it up. Quil, even more reluctantly, picked up the other limbs.

_What the hell, Sam? _Paul immediately protested.

_Why aren't we killing it? _Collin grumbled.

Jonathan focused on Sam's mind too, trying to find the answers.

_I don't know. _His mind sputtered trying to find the words. He was unsure. All of them could feel that. He didn't know what the right thing was. _I've made wrong decisions before. _An image of a pregnant human, the Bella chick who was a vampire now, flickered across his mind.

_Sam, killing a baby is kind of different._ Jared offered.

_Yeah, well, everyone except for Seth and Jacob was for it then too._

Seth approached Jonathan and stared between him and the torso, the last piece of the vampire. There wasn't a link between their minds then, but Jonathan bared his teeth, understanding the request.

His disgust was echoed by three other minds, but Seth kept staring pitifully. It didn't look quite right though since he was holding the leech's head. The head that could still clearly see and move. It was disturbing.

What would Sue think? Knowing her son was defending this vampire? Endorsing the murder that the vampire would return to if the Cullens let him go? And why did Seth think he was going to help? He's the one who initiated the first attack.

After it was clear he'd get no help from Jonathan, Seth set the head down next to the neck allowing the pieces to reconnect. The other wolves growled.

_Seth's clearly fighting to let the leech go. Jacob doesn't seem to feel too strongly either way. Edward should get a good read on the leech. If the leech is lying-_

_ He is._

"Thank you." The vampire's voice sounded rough as he addressed Seth. "You have done me a great service."

Great. The vampire could talk again.

"Please, can I have my limbs back. I swear no harm."

Seth stared first hesitantly at Sam before redirecting his gaze to Jacob.

Jacob firmly shook his head before walking off toward the Cullens.

Quil followed.

_Jacob, _Sam called. _Make sure he's not the one responsible for Caleb, Kit, and Spencer._

_Sure, sure._

The mind link broke off again.

Paul scoffed. _Can we agree to leave Seth out of these things next time?_

_Next time, _Sam thought, _we'll keep patrol to ourselves._

* * *

The house was quiet when Sue came home from the hospital. She took off her badge and placed her purse on the counter. None of the kids peeked out of their rooms. Still, she called out for anyone, but the only sound was the persisting clock ticking from the kitchen. She was alone.

Glancing at the landline, she knew that she had to make a call before someone else came home. Her hand on the phone, she tried not to let the bitter feelings flow. She quietly dialed the familiar number. How many times had she done this? Like every other time, the call went to voicemail. Her brother didn't even have a personalized message, but she still grew angry at hearing the machine voice give her directions on what to do next.

"This is Sue… But you already knew that." She paused. "Damnit, Lucas, pick up the phone and talk to your kid. You've had your time to process, and now it's just shameful. Jonathan needs you, he needs Anna, and you're too selfish to even care." She waited again, with withering hoping that her brother or sister-in-law would answer the phone. When neither one of them did, she cursed again.

She slammed the phone into the wall. Her hands covered her mouth before she fell back into one of the kitchen chairs. A gasping sob escaped before she could stop it. How could they be so callous? How could they abandon their own son?

"Harry, what am I going to do?" She whispered. Things would be so much easier if he were here. They had always done well raising Leah and Seth together. Now she had three kids she was caring for by herself. Her daughter was angry at the world, her son had become entangled with vampires, and she had to watch the sorrow grow in her nephew's eyes.

The front door opened.

She took in a slow breath and composed herself.

One of the kids was home.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Anyone who leaves a review will get a sneak peek of the next chapter. **


End file.
